One thing always, leads to a nother
by Ebon Dragon
Summary: WHA, AN UPDATE?!?!? I ACTUALLY UPDATED?!?! (yes its true!) Well hope you like this chapter, but its been agaes since ive written any thing for this story!! ^_^;;
1. The Departure

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots or any of the characters but I do own Deacon, Kirsty, Archon, Jordan, Leo and Josh

This story is told from the point of view of a KBT Type Medabot called Deacon

Chapter 1; the departure

7:05pm, UK, London, Gatwick airport, Departure lounge 5

 "What? No way……… Our flights been cancelled?"

"Uhhhh, Yeah that's what the announcer said"

"So what will we do in the meantime?"

"Well I guess we wait till the next flight besides its getting dark now"

"When will that be?"

"About another day"

"Ok so what now?"

"Well I take it that we have to either stay here or find a hotel for the night"

"I think we should stay here we don't have to pay then"

"Get your feet off the seats! Other people have to sit down as well!"

"Try and stop me!"

            The two kids start chasing each other around the departure lounge, One was a tall fourteen year old girl with brown hair with blond streaks running through her hair one at either side, brown eyes and a small pendant around her neck. The clothes she was wearing were all black; her top had two dragons on it, one green, one yellow intertwining around each other and the symbol of balance, the yin-yang. 

            The younger nine year old boy who was acting tough but wasn't really that tough as he made out to be, he was wearing a black leather jacket that was unzipped so that you could see a blue t-shirt under neath it, he had baggy blue jeans on that covered his shoes so that only the tips were showing. His hair was light brown and he had blue eyes.

"Stop that you two," Said a sarcastic Medabot voice, the Medabot that said that was sat reading the paper, come on reading the PAPER!!! Oh sorry, anyways the Medabot some what resembled a bird in the since that the wings of the bird would have been this bots big shoulder guards, it had very short legs but then what bot would need them with the airo part its got that looks like a red diamond, on its arms there are big cannons, plasma cannons, the head on this bot looked big but its only the helmet it wears on this helmet there it a point and two diamonds looking things on the sides.

 "Why should I?" Said the boy

"Don't get sarcastic with me Jordan" the Medabot said in reply

"Me sarcastic, I wish Archon" Jordan said 'sarcastically' as he stood up on the chairs

"Look Jordan, get down now, before the security comes" Said the girl

"Yeah they'll come all right," He said as he lowered his arms

"Good, now ge…"

"Come for you Kirsty!!" He sharply cut in, Kirsty sat down next to Archon and let Jordan jump around and sure enough he tired him self out.

"Tired yet?" She asked 

"Yeap" He said as he let out a big puff of air and then lay down.

Then there's me, I'm a KBT type Medabot but some people don't think so because of what I look like and I'm not so sure either sometimes, I'll give you a description of my self, well lets see… right I have the usual look of a KBT type but with one distinct difference, well I say one more like six, the first one being that I'm a dark green not yellow, secondly you don't see many other KBT's walking around with a tail do you (But then these days you don't see many walking round much any way) unlike me, thirdly on the back of my feet parts there are these strange jet black, three pronged… claws which I have an idea what there for, fourthly next o my medal compartment there are two red rectangles with lines leading from them down to wards the ground, the lines stop near the top of my tail, fifthly most people over look that I'm a girl not a boy Medabot and sixth just above my vision sensor I have this annoying shade like off one of those baseball caps but it has two teeth right at the end corners. By the way I always wear this medallion that says 'In life no peace, in death no release' on the back but I wear it under one of those bandanna's that you wear around the neck, Any way back to the story… 

…Kirsty then remembered that I was sat near the window, as she waked over to me I saw here reflection in the window and turned to face her she kept walking then stopped next to me and sat. 

"What are you looking at?" She asked

"The star constellations" I replied

"What one?"

"Ok find the north star," I said as I looked out the window at it

"Ok… got it"

"Now go across to the stars on the left of it"

"What, ummm there are lots of stars there Deacon"

"Oh sorry, the ones that are a bit brighter than the rest, see them"

"Yeah sort of, oh wait yeah"

"Well that's the constellation Draco"

"Ok…"

"Now go up and you'l come to Cygnus, then up to Lacerta"

"Do you know any others"?

"No, but I know that these stars can only be seen from the Northern Sky"

"That's a lot more than I know about constellations, in fact I know nothing at all about them, where did you pick this all up from?"

"TV and magazines, also it's the time of the planitular alignment"

"What's that mean"

"It means that all the planets in the solar system all line up and it is so clear that you can see it in the nights sky"

"Wow so when dose this happen?"

"In about fore days time" I said as I looked up at an landing plain, then I looked up at the nights sky and felt very lonely as to think that there was no other life out there, I gave a sigh and lowered my head to put the stars out of view. 

Next morning at the airport

"Get off me… no, no… stay back!" *THUMP* Jordan woke up after a long night of sleep talking, after falling off the chairs he sat bolt up right and looked around to see if any one was watching, most people were eating but some stopped to see what the fuss was about.

"Jordan your renound for talking in your sleep" Archon said as he folded his arms

"What's going on?" Kirsty said in a tired manner as she had just woke up

"Jordan fell off the chairs" I said

"F-flight… zero five… two non-stop to… Japan is now boarding, will p-passengers for this f-flight come to gate… nine," The announcer said stuttering as this was probably a new job for him.

"That's us," I said as I looked at Kirsty, she gave a small nod in acknowledgment 

"Jordan get up of the floor" Kirsty said as she handed him his back pack, as soon as Jordan was off the floor we walked over to gate nine, Jordan and Kirsty both stopped to look for the tickets, as I saw the plain through the window I suddenly had a felling of dread come over me and then I realized that this was going to be my first time flying.

"Kirsty… is flying… scary?" I said as I tugged on her top, she stopped looking for the tickets and looked down at me 

"Well its hard to say really, this is my second time flying, I know this is your first but being on a plain in no more than being in a boat or car or something like that when your on it and its in the air you cant feel it moving much, it wont be that bad"

"Ok I guess I'll have to believe you"

            As Jordan handed the tickets in we walked down the gangway and on to the plain, the plain's insides had three seats near the window, fore seats in the middle and three seats near the other window side again, as we moved on we went through a small room then in to the next section of the plain, this on was more spaced out with two seats near the window, two seats to the of left of them and so on with small walk ways down the middle.  Kirsty stopped and took off her backpack and sat down on the window side seat, so it was only natural that I sat next to her so it didn't look odd, Jordan and Archon sat in the seats in front of us.  Once every one was seated two people demonstrated what to do in case of an emergency this made me feel even more unsteady. The plain moved backwards away from the airport and then to lots of large roads.

"Kirsty what are the roads for?"

"The roads? Ah you mean the runway, its where the plain builds up speed to take off"

"O-ok"

As the plain lined its self up with the edge of the runway the noises from the engine speeded up and got higher in pitch, this made me grip the seats arm rests involuntary, as the buildings out side raced past the plain started to bump around and then tilted up by just the slightest, then the bumping stopped ant the plain was moving forwards still trying to gain enough altitude. As the plain did reach the right height the seatbelt light went off an people started to walk around, I was amazed that people acted like nothing happened while here I was sitting and thinking it would be really, really bad.

"See that wasn't so bad, was it"

"……" I said nothing but only stared in reply at her

"What? Ok so maybe it was just a bit, you can relax now"

I let go of the arm rests and unbuckled the seatbelt that was holding me down, then I lent over Kirsty and looked out of the window I couldn't actually get any closer to the window as my missile launchers were in the way but I could see the ground and the towns looked so small. As the plain hit turbulence I quickly sat down again and gripped the armrest.

Next night at the Japan main Airport 

"Welcome to Japan, have a nice stay" the passport manager said as we walked past, 

"Ok so what now?" Archon asked 

"Well we catch a cab to my cousin Leo's house" Kirsty said

"Hey wait isn't he that rich cousin who owns a small company that makes computers, that you keep telling me about?" I asked

"Yeah, he is" 

"Hey check this out you guys!" Jordan shouted in disbelief  "Leo sent us a stretch!"

As me and Kirsty ran out of the doors we saw Jordan pressing his face up against the black window of the Limousine and the shofer holding a sign with our names on it. 

"Ah you must be Leo's cousins, please get in" the shofer opened the Limousine door; Jordan and Archon were the first to get in followed by Kirsty and me.

"How long will it take to get to Leo's place?" Kirsty shouted down the Limousine

"About fifteen minuets" the shofer had to shout back.


	2. face to face

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots or any of the characters but I do own Deacon, Kirsty, Archon, Jordan, Leo and Josh

Chapter 2; face-to-face

9:00am, The next morning

            After Jordan and Kirsty had eaten we all set out to find out way to Riverview, I don't know how many miles we walked but sooner or later Jordan gave it to spending some money to catch a bus down there. After sitting on the bus for at least half an hour we finally came to Riverview, the hotel that we were going to stay in was called the 'Pollux Pyxis' which was the most weirdest of names. So we asked around to see if any one knew about its location but that just lead us around in circles, after that we all sat in the park talking about the robattle championships and who would win it. Some hours passed kids came and left the park and we were still sat taking about things when a girl dressed in pink dungarees and a blue t-shirt walked past us on the other side of the park with a sailor type Medabot following close behind and just behind them was a boy wearing a red polo-neck top and blue shorts with an KBT type Medabot following him. I was mostly interested in the KBT Medabot more than any thing else "Guys I'm just going to check something out" I said as I got up and walked over to the slide where I last saw them, I hid behind the slide and made shore that the kids could not see me, when I noticed that the KBT Medabot was missing and that they were still walking when the boy turned his head obviously to see where his Medabot had gone I quickly pulled my self out of his sight but as I did so I saw the KBT Medabot standing directly in front of me.

"What are you doing?" He said in a hostile sort of way

"What's it to you?" 

"You were spying on us" As he said this he razed his hand and pointed, to me it looked like he was razing his laser cannon so I returned the favour by lowering my head to make it look like I was willing to fire my missiles in to him. At this point he lowed his arm as he saw it must have been a threat to me and as he did so I razed my head.

"The name's Metabee" He said as he offered to shake hands

"Deacon, nice to meet you Metabee" I replied as I took up the offer

"Metabee, there you are!" The boy said as he kneeled next to me "wow I've never seen a Medabot like this, you look like a KBT type"

"Who is this?" I said as I struggled free of the boys grip

"This is Ikki" Metabee said  "Ikki this is Deacon"

"I'm Erika and this is Brass" 

"Where did you come from?" I said 

"Never mind that," Erika said, then she pulled out a camera and took one quick pic of me.

"Where's your Medafighter?" Ikki asked 

"I don't have a Medafighter, she's more of a friend," I said as I turned away to look at the bench where they we all sitting, they were now walking to wards us and I could see that they were looking for a robattle.

"Hay kids what's your name?" Jordan said as he made to 'come-here' movement with his finger. Ikki then pointed to him self and got up, walked over to Jordan.

"My names Ikki this is Metabee, Erika and Brass, why do you ask?" He said as he folded his arms.

"I just wanted to know your names that's all, I'm Jordan this is Archon and Kirsty and I take it that you've already met Deacon"

"Yeah, what type his he?"

"He's a KBT type like Metabee" Kirsty said 

"Well he shore doesn't look like one, well I mean he does but the tail?" Metabee said 

"I'm not a boy type Medabot, I'm a girl," I said as I looked at Metabee.

"Hut oh" Metabee said as he took a step backwards "But if you're a girl then why are you in a boys body?"

"It's not"

"Ah, never mind I said that then" Metabee said as he put his hands behind his head

"Hey I bet Dr.Aki would like to see this!" Erika shouted, "Come on lets go and see him, that's if you don't mind Kirsty"

"If she doesn't mind, what if I mind!!" I said as Kirsty took my hand and dragged me"

"Look Medabots normally have two attacks right?" Kirsty said

"Yeah and?!"

"Well, you only know one of you attacks, the other one is still not certain yet, now would you stop struggling" She said as she wrestled against me 

"No, you know what happened last time you took me to a repair shop they couldn't find my Medal for ages, and who's fault was that?!" I said still trying to get free of her grip.

"Well it's not my fault you didn't have a medawatch to put your medal in!"

"Then whose fault is it?! I'm not even your Medabot!" After that I gave up struggling and let her drag me, it would save me the walk.

"And I thought we were bad" Metabee said to Ikki

12:30pm, Medabot Corporation

            "I'm very glad you brought this Medabot in to me, I've never seen one quite like this, what type did you say she is Kirsty?" Dr.Aki asked

"A KBT type"

"Hello! I'd like my body back, I don't like being in a medawatch I like freedom of movement!" Being in a medawatch is like your asleep but you can talk and here other people talking back, frankly I hate it.

"But Deacon we need to find out more about you" Dr.Aki said 

"I don't care, just put me back in my Medabot now!" I yelled

"Ok Ikki put her back" Ikki must have put my medal back as I found my self back in my Medabot

"That's better"

"Now if I call up a list of KBT types in the World we get, 9023 matches, but if I put in your name Deacon we get… nothing," Dr.Aki said as he typed away on the computer. "I must say that your one of a kind"

"What makes me one of a kind?" 

"We you don't see many green KBT types with a tail and this weird, what looks like a dragons top jaw on your head, walking round now do you?" Ikki said "Oh and but the way if you're a KBT type where's your laser cannons?"

"I don't know," I said as I looked at the place where they were supposed to be.

"I've got an idea," Metabee said as he walked over to me

"Hope it didn't hurt to much" Ikki said

"What is it Metabee?" I said 

"Maybe if we robattle it could help bring out that other attack of yours" He said as he put his hand on my shoulder "So what do you say?"

"Why not it will be fun even if it doesn't work"

"Ok follow me!" Metabee said as he ran out the door and down the stairs 

"Hey wait for us!" I said, Ikki, Erika, Brass, Me, Kirsty, Jordan and Archon ran after him. 

"Metabee wait!" Dr.Aki shouted from the top of the stairs "Maybe you could robattle in the holographic projector room?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me" I said walking back up the stairs 

"Why do you tell me now Doc?!" Metabee shouted back up the stairs as he was running up

1:00pm, Holographic projector room

            "Robattle in here but there's nothing to take cover behind" I said

"Ah but that's where your wrong" Dr.Aki said giving a slight laugh, then he took a small radio out of his pocket "Initiate simulation 23-45" as soon as he had finished the room slowly started to change in to an old warehouse, lots of dust and cobwebs every where.

"But if this is a hologram shouldn't I be able to walk right through the wall" Jordan said as he reached over and put his hand on it "what the?! Its real!" Jordan pulled his hand away.

"That's because most of the things in this room are real, the second the programme is turned on the walls, barrels and every thing else that you might come in to contact with is razed out of the floor" Dr.Aki said 

"Ready Deacon?" Metabee said to me, I turned around, looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Ready, as I'll ever be" 

"On behalf of the World robattle federation, I will act as referee…."

"Who's that and how did he get in here?" I said

"That's Mr.Referee he manages to show up in the most weariest places ever," Ikki said

"Sorry Mr.Referee but we wont need you… again… today" Metabee said

"This is the third time if you need me just call" then he ran through the doors holding his head down.

"So dose he always show up like that?" Kirsty asked

"Yep but only for official robattle's and this is only a practice" Erika said

"Can we please get on whit this?! We've had enough distractions already!" Metabee said as he jumped up and down on the spot.

"Oh one more thing before you start I want to put this on you" Dr.Aki said as he put a small band around my tail "It will help me record your progress" 

"I think we should start the robattle other wise Metabee is going to go mad in a minuet" Ikki said as he tried to restrain Metabee

"Ready Deacon?" Kirsty asked me I gave a small nod "Then you know what to do"

"Ah finally, don't mind me if I use my… Laser cannon!!" Metabee fired lots of 

rounds at me hoping to hit, I managed to doge some but some hit my arm, which just made it harder to move it.

"Is that the best you've got?" I said as I ran behind an old barrel 

"No I'm just getting warmed up" As he said that I got up and ran as fast as I could at him and through a punch 

"Arm Part 23% Damaged" 

"Also have a taste of my… Rocket Launch!!" I said as I fired my rockets straight at him, Metabee jumped out of the way but something he didn't expect, was that I made a gesture with my hands, I put them together to represent the rockets then split them, almost immediately the two rockets split in two fore and turned around, I was in control, I could make them go any where I wanted them to go just by a move of the hand. 

"Hu? How did you do that?!" Ikki yelled, I didn't reply, "Metabee watch out she's got complete control or the rockets, try and shoot them down!" He shouted in to his medawatch. 

"Ok I'll try" Metabee said as he took aim at the rockets, he managed to shoot three down but with five left it was still enough to blow him sky high. The rockets started to get closer and closer to him. "Ikki, quick what do I do?"

"Err, got it! Fire your seeker missiles at her"

"Well that's the first thing that came to mind!"

"Just shut up and do it would ya!"

"Ok… rocket launch!!" Metabee yelled, after I had taken notice I looked up and saw two missiles coming strait for me, I tried to jump out of the way but my reaction time was to slow, I lost control of my own rockets they must of hit the ground and the last thing I remember was being pushed back wards by the explosion… because didn't brace my self… and slamming in to a… wall.


	3. The new Attrabute

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots or any of the characters but I do own Deacon, Kirsty, Archon, Jordan, Leo and Josh

Chapter 3; The new Attribute 

1:30pm Repair room

            "So there's no damage any where, not even a scratch?!" 

"No not as far as my research team can make out, we did no repairs either, it's as if she did them by here self when we weren't looking"

"But that's just impossible, she's never done that before"

"When's the last time you robattled?"

"Uh…um, oh I see what you mean"

"Also we found some strange substance in her armour, were not shore what it is yet but we are running tests on it"

"Give it to me straight, is she going to be ok?"

"She'll be fine, after she wakes up" The voices from the other room were faint but I could still make them out, although I couldn't move I could still see people in white lab coats with clip boards moving around but it was to blurry to make out who they were.

3:05pm, Repair room

            "Archon you've been very quiet lately, what's on your mind?" Jordan said

"I know Deacon well, this not like her, she wouldn't sleep for this long" Archon said 

"Well you heard what the Doc said she suffered some heavy damage," Ikki said 

"Its all my fault!!… She wouldn't be… in this mess if it wasn't for… me!!!" Metabee said as he cried at every pause.

"So Metabee you do care" Ikki said 

"Well wouldn't you… if a fellow Medabot was hurt?!" he said as he now sobbed 

The voices were so clear now that I knew who the all were, I tried to sit up but it was very hard, then I felt some one help me sit up it was one of the scientists 

"Are you ok?" He asked me

"Yep…" I struggled to say, he then told another scientist to go and get Dr.Aki, the 

other scientist came back bringing Dr.Aki with her.

"How are you felling?" Dr.Aki said as he knelt down next to the metal surface I was laying on

"It not to easy to move"

"Hmm that's to be expected from you"

"Hu what do you mean"

"Well after the smoke from Metabee's missils had cleared we found you up aganst the wall, with lots of body damage when we moved you here, we found no damage at all and we didn't even start repairs, so then we decided to take some metal off your armour and as soon as that chip of metal came off it turned it to a liquid metal, after we ran tests on it we found out its living metal, that's how you were able to self repair most of your body's metal is made up of this substance" 

"Wow"

"Wait there's more, we found a way that you can utilize this to your advantage, but giving the metal a electro static shock in the right pleases it can become swords or a projectile weapon, or even fins for swimming with, also when we did an x-ray of your body we found out that you have a series of electro probes in you which can emit small shocks to the right places"

"Cool, so how do I use this metal?"

"I don't know but I no know this to bigger electrical shock could have devastating affects on you"

"O-ok I'll keep that in mind, can we go now this place is starting to creep me out"

Dr.Aki lead me out of the room and back to the room where all the others were waiting. 

"Deacon your ok!" Metabee said as he came running over to me "Look I'm sorry for that, I didn't mean…"

"Its ok its over now, and if it weren't you I would have never learnt my new attack"

"So what is it?" Kirsty said as she jumped down off the table

"I'll show you in robattle"

"What again, are you shore?" Ikki said

"Yeah and don't go easy on me"

"Ok, lets go, go, go!" Jordan shouted as he ran for the door.

3:40pm, Holographic projector room

            "Ready Metabee?"

"Ready"

"Wait! Kirsty have this it's a medawatch for Deacon" Dr.Aki shouted 

"That's all very nice but can we get on?" I said 

"Ready, set and go!" Erika shouted

"Metabee try your laser cannons again," Ikki said in to his medawatch 

"Right… laser cannon!!" Metabee's laser rounds flew through the air and unfortunately hit the barrel I was hiding behind.

"That was futile Metabee" I said as I got up and ran past lots of old barrels to get to him as I did this he tried to hit me with more laser rounds but I was moving to fast between the barrels for any of them to hit.

"Whoa, she's fast" Metabee said, as I came out from the barrels I did I flying kick at him but he dodged and I went flying into the same wall that had stopped me before.

Head part 5% damage 

Left arm part 5% damage

Right arm part 5% damage

Leg part 15% damage

"Ooh that's gotta hurt" Metabee said 

"Metabee let her have it" Ikki said 

"But Ikki…"

"No buts, she said not to go easy on her so I'm keeping a promise"

"Ok Ikki… missile launch!!" before I even get a chance to recover Metabee launches to missiles at me so I have no choice but to try and block them, I raze both my arms and hope that they don't hit, all of a sudden I hear two loud bangs and I lower my arms to see what had happened, when I do lower my arms I see two long silvery snake like tentacles coming off my arms where my laser cannons should have been.

"Please some one say you saw that as well!" Dr.Aki shouted as he tried to write down as much information as he could.

"W-wh-at-t, in the world?!" Ikki shouted, I looked at Metabee then back down at my 

arms, the metal that had intercepted the missiles was pulling its self back in, I was very shocked my self, like every one else. 

"How did you manage that?!" Metabee said as he ran up to me 

"I don't know, it kinda just happened" 

"Well try again," Erika said

"Ok but I think it just happened out of fear," I thought if Dr.Aki was right then I could make a wrist blade for a starter, so I razed one arm out in front of me and focused on making the shape of a sword, nothing happened then I remembered getting hit but Metabee's missiles and that made me… really mad, and then out of the blue to long spinally silver tendrils grew back and then hardened in two to long swords where the laser cannons should have been. Every one looked gob smacked, even Metabee and Brass who could not give this expression but I knew they were. I gave the two sword a swing around, the made a strange sound when swung, it sounded like a chime bar but with a watery sound to it. I then lunged a Metabee and stopped right in front of his chest as if to scare him for revenge.

"Hay watch it!!" Metabee yelled as he fell back wards 

"Ah so that's why she's so fast" Dr.Aki explained to every one "If she didn't have the 

speed those swords would be about as useful as a table leg to her"

"Why no put her through a couple of tests?" Jordan asked

"Maybe we should… like swimming" Dr.Aki said

"Swimming?! I can't swim!" I said 

"Yeah maybe but remember what I said to you? That metal of yours can take any shape, even fins" I had this really horrible feeling when Dr.Aki said swimming 

"Why… where do you… intend on me… swimming then?" When I said this was like me saying 'ok where do you want me to jump off the cliff?' because not all Medabots are made for swimming especially KBT types.

"Well we've got a test pool for testing diving type Medabots down stairs" Dr.Aki said

"So what are we waiting for?" I said in the happiest manner I could at the time.

4:10pm, Test Pool

            The test pool was very shallow at one end and very deep at the other; at the deep end there was a slipway for some unknown reason 

"Ok Deacon if you go round to the slip way…"

"Oh no! If your going to get me to swim I'm staying up the shallow end!"

"Yeah but if you can swim then it would be best to start of in the deep end, then you've got a team of divers ready to help if you do run in to a problem" Dr.Aki said in a persuading way.

"Fine" I said as I walked round to the deep end closely followed by every one else. 

When I had reached the other side I started to walk down the slipway slowly in to the water, at his point didn't know what to do and I don't know what kept me moving down the slipway, weather it was to show my self I could do it or to learn how to use the metal properly. As I neared the end of the first ramp the water was up to my waist and as I looked over to my right I saw another ramp leading down from the submerged platform I was standing on, I continued to walk down until my fore arms were completely under the water. "I can't do this!!" I said as I turned and looked at every one.

"You can do it, I know you can" Archon said as he encouraged me a long

"Yeah were all rooting for you!" Metabee said

"Thanks" I said as I turned a round, I saw a diver come up to me and he made the come here sign to me, I knew after that they knew what they where doing but did I know what I was doing? I carried on walking until I reached the second platform; this was when my shoulders were under water. I felt this very bizarre felling on the sides of my fore arms and tip of my tail, I could only think of one thing it could be, I didn't want to look I just waited until the felling had passed. When it had elapsed I razed my arm to see what had happened now and low and behold the metal had given me fins!

The fins looked like a lionfishes pectoral fin only when the metal had changed it turned a dark green like my on colour, the membrane of the fin was a lime green, the fins on my tail were exactly the same.  

"She's done it again," Kirsty said

"We need to make up a name for this new attribute, instead of just calling it 'the metal,'" Dr.Aki said 

"Maybe we should call it Medametal?" Ikki suggested 

"No… that's just rubbish" Metabee said

"What about, Bio-metal?" Archon said

"That's a good name!" I shouted over my shoulder, I had no second thoughts about this, I jumped off the platform I was standing on, and I went under the water only for two seconds then submerged by treading water.

"Good now swim around under water to get a feel of it!" Dr.Aki shouted to me, so I did and amazingly I thought that it would have taken ages to learn how to do it but it took me a few seconds to learn and to my bewilderment even the under water cameras couldn't keep up with me. After I got a bit board with swimming about I stopped at the bottom and looked up to the surface, I started to build up speed for a jump out of the water and on to the side, it didn't go so well because I didn't know that there were wires for the lighting dangling in my way, so I got tangled in them. Lucky for me they weren't live.

"Ha what an idiot!" Jordan called me

"I swear, over my dead Medabot, I'll kill you Jordan!!" I shouted, while trying to untangle my self.

"You promised you to wouldn't fight any more" Kirsty said

"That defiantly sounds like us," Ikki said sarcastically 

"Yeah, but I didn't agree to stop" Metabee added 


	4. To the sky's!

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots or any of the characters but I do own Deacon, Kirsty, Archon, Jordan, Leo and Josh

Chapter 4; to the sky's

5:00pm, Board Meting room

            "Why are we in this room Dr.Aki?" Erika asked

"Because it's the only room with a TV" He replied "and there's something I want you to see" Dr.Aki then went over to the wide screen TV and started fiddling with the remote, trying to tune it in. every one then sat around the table, Dr.Aki was trying to find the right channel when the news flicked on, many people had gathered on the new looking up wards at the sky as we watched on the reporter said that a transport jet had been taken hostage.

"Reports have been made that one hostage will be shot every two hours if the trans port jet is not guaranteed safe passage to Gatwick air port in London" the reporter said

"That's awful, who would do such a thing?" Brass said

"The cargo is fore experimental Medabots, from the Medabot Head Quarters in down town Riverview" the reporter carried on "The plain has only just taken off from the main air port and is still visible"

"Oh no, this could be bad" Dr.Aki said 

"What do you mean doc?" Metabee said

"Well the Medabots on that plain were new army equipment, in the wrong hand's they can be very destructive"   

"What can we do?" Ikki asked

"Nothing, ther…" Jordan cut off Dr.Aki

"But if they're still visible then Archon here could stop them" 

"I could give it a go, although I've never stopped a plain before" Archon said

"WHAT!" Metabee Shouted, "How can you stop a plain!!?"

"Very simply, I'll show you" Archon then out stretched his arms and it looked like he was concentrating hard, and then all of a sudden the chairs in the room started to

shake, every one jumped off them as they started to lift off the floor.

"What's going on?" Brass said

"I think that's Archons work" I said, I was very surprised I never knew that he could do this but then again I never knew I had bio-metal so there's a lot I don't know. When Archon had finished his little demonstration we all rushed down and out of the building to see if we could catch the plain, it had vanished from sight.

"If we lose that plain all of us could be in big trouble" Dr.Aki shouted 

"What if we try and follow it?" Ikki said 

"Good idea, the Chinook the company owns has a stealth module" Dr.Aki replied, Dr.Aki lead us all back up to the roof of the building, where waiting was a black Chinook chopper with the Medabot logo printed on the side, Dr.Aki ran ahead to tell the pilot to start it up, every body piled in. At the time I had suppressed my fear of flying to be of any help. As the noise from the chopper blades became louder so did my fear come forwards then the chopper started to lift its self off the roof and hover before confirmation of its destination.

11:00pm, on rout to the cargo plain

            After about six hours we finally had the cargo plain in sight. Every one was dead tired and Jordan was asleep.

"Wait a minuet if the hijackers realize that the plain is losing altitude because Archon is pulling it down then won't that count as no safe passage and they'll… shoot… every… one?" Metabee asked

"Err… I didn't think of that," Ikki said

"Ok new plan" Dr.Aki said then continued after every one had settled "There's a hatch on the top of the cargo plain used to perform matinence tasks, if Metabee, Brass, Archon and Deacon can get to it and get in side then they may be able to stop the hijackers and restore the plain"

"One problem doc where do we know where that hatch is?" Metabee said

"You'll find it, it's clearly marked out"

"Dr.Aki we have arrived at the target" the pilot said

"Good, now get going" Dr.Aki said as he opened the side door

"Be careful Brass" Erika said 

"You two Metabee" Ikki said

"Dude you know I will" Metabee said as he went over to the door and jumped out with Bass and landed on the top of the plain, Archon followed closely. When They had jumped out I walked up to the ledge and looked down and jumped. After I had got up I realized that the plain hull was covered in a thin ice layer this made it hard for us to get a grip and the speed that the plain was moving made it even harder, we also had to shout to hear each other over wind rushing past.

"Where's the panel?!" I shouted

"I don't know!" Metabee said, he then asked Ikki through his medawatch "Ikki said that Dr.Aki said it's near the rudder!"

 "What all the way down there!" Brass said as she pointed down the plain

"Why do I get the felling this is not a good idea?!" Archon shouted over the wind, he then turned around and started off down the plain; Metabee and Brass followed him,

As I was about to take a step the plain started to jolt and bump about, this made me lose balance on the thin ice entirely, because my fingers were more pointed at the end than another Medabots I sank them in to the plains hull to stop me from falling off whereas Metabee and Brass had managed to keep balance some how, they had noticed that I was missing so they looked over the edges, I felt my self slipping down the side of the plain ever so gradually, as I looked up I saw ten long cuts in the plain this was where I had tried to stop my self, then I looked down I couldn't see any thing just white clouds.

"Deacon don't look down!" Metabee shouted, "Kirsty told me you were scared of 

flying, why didn't you say any thing before hand?!"

"I don't know… I… I just!" I couldn't say any thing more 

"Come on try and clime back up!" Metabee shouted as he reached his hand out to me, as I took my hand out of the plain it started to shake and bump about again, this time I managed to hold on but Metabee fell straight over the edge.

"Metabee!" I shouted as I let go and followed him, I soon caught up with him so I grabbed his shoulder part, as we fell past the Chinook that had brought us up to the plain and the Chinook that had left because the atmosphere was to thin that the plain ascended to, Ikki, Erika, Kirsty, Jordan and Dr.Aki noticed us because they all shouted down Ikki's medawatch. 

"HEY ONE AT A TIME!!" Metabee shouted back "What are we going to do?!!"

"I don't know!!" At this point we had both reached clouds, then I noticed something that wasn't on my vision sensor before, the numbers on it were moving fast down wards I remember seeing one of these in the cockpit the number on that one was steady unlike this one which was going crazy. Then I realized it was an altimeter.

"Come on think of something!!" Metabee shouted 

"I know… flap your arms and see if it works!!" I said back

"How can you joke at this time!!?"

"Deacon what are those Mark's on your back they look like rectangles with one long groove?"

"I don't know, they've always been there!!" After that we both saw a large projectile flying at us so we dogged it, then we turned to see where it went, it hadn't gone anywhere it turned back to wars us, I managed to get a good look at it, it looked like Bio-metal I couldn't believe it, so I didn't I continued to doge and it continued to come at us. "What is that thing!!" I shouted as Metabee grabbed on to me.

As I saw it was coming back for us faster than before, " One, two, three!" I pushed Metabee out of the way as we entered a large cloud, as we came out of the cloud I could hear Metabee shouting over the wind.

"Wake up, this is no time to sleep!!" I could also feel him shaking me but I couldn't see him, say any thing back or move "Come on, don't do this to me!!" Metabee shouted as he tried to wake me "Look I don't know what happened in that cloud that made you go off line but please wake up!!" I felt Metabee's anxiety and I think that's what brought me back.

"Wh… what happed!?" I managed to say

"You were… unconscious or something!!" As he said that I looked at the coast that was below us and saw that we were drawing ever closer to it, that's when I remembered that Dr.Aki said Bio-metal can be made in to all sorts of things even wings.

"Metabee hold on round my neck!!"

"Why?!"

"Trust me!!" I said as Metabee did exactly as I had said

"Ok what ever your plan was now would be a good time to do it!!" At that moment I let out a defining roar, it was like something took over and forced me to do it against my own will, Metabee must have been aw struck at both parts, the second part being that the roar had turned on small nannies or something technical like that, in my body the nannies shocked the Bio-metal forcing it out of the rectangles on my back to form the long bone looking wings. "WHAT!! HOW DID YOU DO THAT!!!?"

"Well considering I've never done this before, I could do with some help here!!"

"Opening them up would be a good start!!"

"I was getting to that!!" I said as I opened them up, all of a sudden I could feel what way the air currents were flowing and the air rushing past them.

"Ok good… now fly!!!" As soon as Metabee said that I angled my wings parallel with the ground to slow our decent.

"Metabee I'm not fast enough to catch us back up to the plain, we'll have to land some where else" we could stop shouting at each other now. "Tell Ikki well be at…"

"His house, he'll be able to find us then" Metabee suggested, I nodded in reply then Metabee started to explain to Ikki what happened and where well be, Ikki also told Metabee that every thing is fine and the plain was recovered.

"So where it his house from here" I asked, Metabee took a look a round 

"Err… I don't know we're to far a way from the town" 

"Look for the chopper, I can follow it then" I told Metabee 

"I don't see it" Metabee said as he took a second look around

"Well let's see, if I land we can check where we are then we can ask what direction Riverview is in" I flew close along the tree tops as it was a forested area it was faster than walking. "Look out for any road signs"

"You can't be serious, out here? And at night?" Metabee said in a sarcastic voice 

"Wait a minuet is that a motorway?" Metabee said as he pointed towards it, I couldn't

 see any indication of a motor way at all

"Where I don't see any thing," I said as I banked in that direction 

"Look, over there" Metabee said as he pointed again, this time I saw what he was talking about, car head lights, several flashes blinked in the distance only for a split second.

"Ah, well lets check it out" I said as I flapped my wings to gain speed, occasionally I would hear a faint clatter of the chopper and get Metabee to have a look for it but every time he did nothing was seen. When we were over the motorway we looked around for any sines, we couldn't see any so we followed the long stretch of lamp lit road and sure enough we came to a sine.

**Next exit to Rockwell (A61)**

**San Francisco (M70) 50miles**

"Rockwell, San Francisco, I've never heard of those places before" Metabee said

"Well we'll find out where Rockwell is" I said as I turned in that direction, we carried on down the road until we came to a gas station half way between the Rockwell and where we had previously started from, cars were pulling in and out of the station so we could ask any one but it felt safer to ask the store attendant. It was hard to land as there was no room at the gas station because of the roof over the top so I had to land over the other side of the road, even then I had to flap fast just to keep from dropping to fast.

"I hate flying," I said as my feet parts touched the ground at the same time as Metabee's 

"But you just saved our hides!" Metabee said as he let go from around my neck.

"Yeah well you would have been toast if I hadn't came after you"

"Thanks… why did you come after me, you were gripping on to the side of that plain like nothing I'd ever seen, you even pierced the hull!" Metabee said as he grabbed my hand and looked at it "No wonder you pierced the hull, your hands are more like talons than hands!" I turned around and looked out across the field.

"Metabee, do you know what it's like, not knowing any thing about your self" I said as I looked down at the grass.

"Not really, but there's nothing much to know about me anyway"

"Well I hardly know any thing about my self, it's hard to do any thing if you don't even have enough confidence in your self… like me"

"If you didn't have that confidence to come after me, I wouldn't be here right now" Metabee said in a sympathetic way. "Come on do you ever want to get back, or what?"

"Yeah lets go," I said as we crossed the road, on several occasions cars coming from both directions would take little notice of Metabee and me, they would slam there brakes on, sound the horn of the car and some times shout "Move it you stupid Medabots!" I wouldn't take it as being yelled at and carried on walking for the gas station but Metabee would all was shout back "Why don't you watch where your going then!!" Some times Metabee got so fed up with them he would try and fight them, so I ended up pulling him away from the cars.

"Metabee calm down" I said as I let go of him

"Calm down! Every one tells me calm down! They don't even have any respect for us and your telling me to calm down!" Metabee said in a blinding fury

"Metabee, Two wrongs don't make a right"

"Say wha?"

"If someone does you wrong, then having your revenge will not make things right" I said

"Where did you get that from?"

"I read a lot of books"

"You read… books?"

"Not like there's any thing else to do when Kirsty goes to school," I said as we entered the gas station shop, "Hey look, there's a map" I whispered because of all the looks we were getting off people, pinned up on the wall was a map of the area, we looked for Rockwell on the map this was right at the top so it was hard to Metabee and me to see it but we made out it was near the coast.  "Wait a minuet, didn't we cross the sea when going after the plain?" 

"I think so but what's that, got to do… oh man, you don't think do you"

"I do… when we went after the plain it was just off the east coast of Japan, when we caught up to it was half way out at sea and when we fell of it was on the west coast of, America" I explained 

"Great, so how do we get back and stop these people from staring at us?" Metabee said in his usual sarcastic way.

"Well… maybe we could ask for some change at the counter to phone some one" 

"Ok lets try that" Metabee said as he walked over to the counter, I followed him making sure not to nock any thing over because of my wing parts. "Excuse me but could…" Metabee was cut off but the person behind the counter.

"Get out…" He said 

"What, why should we?!" Metabee said in such a way that it made the person behind the desk drop his clipboard.

"You don't know why do you? Well of course you wouldn't know" He said, Metabee and I both took a step backwards in doing so I bumped in to a man; from what I could tell he was intentionally blocking the way.

"You're not welcome here and that's that!" The man behind us shouted

"Metabee, I think we should get out of here, like now," I whispered 

"Good idea, lets go" Metabee said, as we ran out of the store I could here people yelling 'stop them! Someone call the police!'  


	5. Run!

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots or any of the characters but I do own Deacon, Kirsty, Archon, Jordan, Leo and Josh

Chapter 5; Run

11:55pm, America, Rockwell, Gas station

            "This way, quickly!" Metabee shouted as he ran down a small hill in to a cornfield. I followed very closely, as did all the people from the gas station. The corn was high enough to hide us from view but the tops of my wings were to large to hide, with the cover of the night it would still have been a hard job finding us. After going half way in to the field they eventually gave up looking for us.

"Metabee, don't you think it was weird that there were no other Medabots in the shop"

"No, I wasn't paying attention to that" Metabee said as he spun round to look back at the gas station "Oh no, look! It's the cops" 

"What, where?" I looked over my shoulder and saw lots of red and blue flashing lights. "Well they weren't kidding when they said they'd call the police" at this point we both saw cops coming down the hill and in to the field, shining flash lights all over the place.

"Get down if they see your wings were both caught" Metabee whispered, when he said this I knelt so the cornfield would hide the tops of my wings.

"Now what?" I whispered back, just then we must have both heard the clattering of a helicopter because we both looked up, we couldn't see it yet but it was getting closer.

"Do you think, that could be the guys?" Metabee said out loud

"Ssshhh, do you want them to hear you? I think it might be the guys as well" As all the dust and dead leaves flew about every where from the helicopters down draft and a white blinding light lit up a whole patch five feet away from us, I realized it wasn't the same chopper, it was a police chopper and it was looking for us.

"Deacon we have to move now" 

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know… umm, maybe fly us out!" Metabee shouted as he flapped his arms.

 The chopper focused it's light on the patch where it heard the sound come from, it was the same patch were we were, all the police on the ground converged were the light was pointing.

"Metabee…" I said as a sigh and stood up. As the police swarmed round, they pointed their guns at us and instructed us to raze our hands, there was no other choice but to do as they said, Metabee and me razed our hands at the same time.

"Do something," Metabee said

"Like what?" I said back

"Think of something, you've got the smarts!" Metabee said as he flapped his hands, I thought the police would have seen this but obviously not, he made the signal to fly us out of here, I don't know how I picked that up out of the hand flapping but I did.

"Ok…" I said as I nodded 

One of the police came up to us and said "You have the right to remain silent" like one of the officers out of a movie. After he had finished I counted to three and then opened my wings fast so it sent two officers each side of me flying.

"Metabee come on!" I shouted to Metabee over the clattering of the chopper

"FREZE!!" Most of the cops shouted at us as we ran back to the gas station.

"Nice going but what now Deacon?"

"Well if we can get some distance from those creeps then I might be able to take off" I said as I folded my wings back in so they wouldn't get damaged. As we ran back through the gas station and past the parked police cars, people in there cars would screech to a stop to avoid hitting us, as we passed the road next to the gas station and entered the forest, it became hard to see where we were going and occasionally Metabee would trip up then I would trip over him it was that dark. Looking back in the direction we came from I could see flash lights through the trees, after a little while they gave up looking for us, so we stopped to.

"Hey wait a minuet, Metabee did you tell Ikki that we would be back at his house?" I said as I sat down on a fallen tree.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Metabee aid as he sat next to me. "Oh I know, if he realizes that were not there, then he'll come looking for us… but won't that mean he's in Japan and we're over here"

"That's no good, if he thinks were over missing over there, they'll look for us over there!" I then jumped off the fallen tree and lay on the ground next to it looking up through the trees at the stars.

9:12am, a forest

            After sleeping for the rest of the night, I woke to the sound of rain, I sat up and looked around, the forest looked completely different in the daytime, Metabee was sleeping on the fallen tree, I got up and sat down back next to him on the log and stretched one of my wings over him and the other over my self to keep us out of the rain. Metabee would occasionally mumble a few things then turn over at one point he rolled over to far and fell of the log but he kept on snoring. "Wake up Metabee" I said as I shook him

"Wha… wha? All right, I'm up!" He said as I was still shaking him.

"We'd better move, before the police come looking for us," I said

"Aww five more minuets?" Metabee said as he lay back down, I then tipped the water that had collected on my wings on to him to say 'get up now you lazy so and so!'

 "Hay what was that for?!" A dripping wet Metabee yelled

"To get you moving…" I grabbed Metabee's hand and pulled him up to his feet "Now move it" I then pushed Metabee in the direction I thought would be best to go in, Metabee resisted for a short time but gave up.

"If you wanted me to go this way you could of just asked" Metabee said to annoy me

"Anyway if you so keen on getting out of here why don't you fly us out?" 

"Well genius… if you haven't noticed there isn't the room," I said pointing up wards

"What do you mean?" 

"If I was to take off here, where would I go Metabee?"

"Any body knows that… up" 

"Look again… the tree tops and branches are in the way, until I can find a clearing, we're walking" I said as I gave him a small slap on the back

"But that could take hours until we find a space" Metabee moaned 

"Stop whining" We walked on until we did eventually come to a clearing.

"Ok so maybe I thought it would take some time but any way lets go" Metabee said as he walked out in to the middle of the clearing, with out warning the same helicopter from last night flew over the empty space in the woods

.

"Metabee get outa there!" I shouted from the edge of the clearing, Metabee hesitated for a moment then ran back to where I was standing, after waiting for a short time for the sound to completely disappear we moved in to the space. "Why didn't it stop?"

"I don't know maybe they weren't looking for us" Metabee shrugged "Well anyway what about getting us outa here?" 

"But what if they're just waiting for us to make a move?"

"Well what if there not?" Metabee said, I then Walked out in to the middle of the clearing and stretched my wings, took a couple of practice flaps, told Metabee to get on then took to the sky. "See they weren't setting a trap were they?"

I then flew to wards the gas station then to the motorway and started followed it to San Francisco. The rain was still beating down hard on us; the nose from the cars and rain was enough to hide the continual clatter of the police helicopter before it was too late.

"What's that sound?" Metabee looks behind us because of the sound "COME ON GO FASTER!!" 

"What, why?" I said as I stopped

"NO DON'T STOP!!" Metabee yelled as he thrashed his legs around, I then turned to face the way Metabee had been looking in, the chopper was speeding to wars us and there was no way it was going to slow down.

"So he wants to play chicken dose he?" I said maliciously 

"NO HE DOSE NOT, NOW WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!!" Metabee had no choice but to come along for the ride, I flapped frantically to gain enough speed I saw a man lean out of the side holding a pistol, when we were just about to hit the helicopter I dived down and went under the helicopter, the police man that had lent out of the door started firing but all of his shots missed except one which went strait through the bone looking stuff on my right wing and in to my shoulder part, white hot searing pain shot through my arm and wing, this brought us down out of the sky and down on to the motor way because I took my mind off flying, cars and trucks swerved out of the way. Metabee had to pull me to the side of the road; it was that pain full I couldn't move. The helicopter moved on when it couldn't find us.

"Deacon are you ok?!" Metabee shouted 

"M-Medabots.. Aren't supposed to be h-hit by real bullets… more like art…ificial ones," I spluttered as I held the wound.

"What… you're BLEEDING!!?" Metabee shouted in amazement, I then looked down at my shoulder, a silver liquid was running down my arm and on to the ground and was washed away by the rain, the pain was still present I felt like I was about to pass out. 

"It r-really…" I tried to say hurts but I think Metabee knew what I was going to say

"Hurts? What you're telling me you can feel pain?" Metabee said as he knelt next to me. One car screeched to a stop then pulled over to the hard-shoulder and put his hazard lights on, to my surprise the person who got out of the car was a good friend of Kirsty and me.

"J-Josh…" 

"Deacon, What happened?" Josh asked

"She was hit by a bullet," Metabee explained 

"We have to get her to my house before it's to late"

"W… what do y-you mean… to late?" I struggled to say 

"When I moved over here I did some extensive research on that sample I got off you three years ago, remember when you chipped that peace of armour off you're cap"

"Yeah…"

"Well if we don't remove that you could lose most of that living metal, you can only heal if the thing that caused the wound is removed, it can't heal over it"

"Do you think you can walk?" Metabee asked

"I'll t-try…" I tried to pull my self to my feet but every time I moved it made the pain worse, in the end they had to help get me up and in the car.


	6. Songs

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots or any of the characters but I do own Deacon, Kirsty, Archon, Jordan, Leo and Josh

Chapter 6; Songs

7:20pm, Josh's house

            "Oh man… what happened… Where am I?" I said as I sat up and rubbed my head, the room I was in was a pail blue with white curtains fluttering in the wind of the open French doors, books and tools littered the floor around the bed I was led on, the room had a calm serene feeling to it. I looked at the place where the bullet hit me, there was a white bandage around it I didn't understand why but if they thought it would help, looked for the other place on my wing where the bullet penetrated, there was a bandage there as well. I sat on the side of the bed looking out of the window at the airport across the darkening water. The pink sunset flaunted its pink flag above the airport, and the sound of waves was lost in the perpetual droning of the plains. I marvelled at the moving beacons on the runway and watched, until it grew completely dark, the flashing red and green lights that rose and set in the sky like shooting stars. I jumped off the bed being careful not to step on any of the tools or books, I ventured out of the room in to the hall way and in to the lounge where a fire was burning in the fireplace, Josh and this other Medabot was sitting on the couch watching TV. I stood in the doorway watching the TV and not saying that I was here. They were all watching some boring sop opera, I was about to move back out of the room when I felt a hand on my shoulder, this made me jump, I turned to find out who it was

"Metabee!" I shouted

 Metabee he gave me a bear hug as soon as I turned round 

"Err… Metabee are you ok?" I said, my first reaction was to get him off me but something stopped me from saying 'get off!' instead I hugged him back, then I thought what on earth am I doing?

"Deacon your ok… good" Josh said, I let go of Metabee and he let go of me, one person I didn't expect to see was Kirsty she walked through the door with Jordan, Archon, Ikki, Erika, Brass and Dr.Aki.

"What how did you find us?" I said

"Metabee phoned us up saying where you were, simple as that" Ikki said

"It was so obvious Deacon…" Jordan said as he sat next to Josh

"Cool it, She's been through a lot lately" A different Medabot said, I had seen this Medabot sitting on the couch next to Josh before when I was standing in the door way, this Medabot looked like a Zealot off the game Star Craft that Kirsty's always playing on. And for those of you who don't know what Star Craft is look it up.

"And you're name is?" I asked him

"Fenix" He said back, I knew he would have a name out of Star Craft as well; it was just like Josh to do something like that.

"Uhh… hi, Fenix my names…" Fenix abruptly cut me off 

"I know what you name is, Josh has told me all about you"  

"Josh where did you get this Medabot from" Kirsty said, Josh didn't say any thing he just lent over the coffee table and picked up a blue sheet of paper and spread it out on the table, all the Meda-fighters crowded round to see what it was, I didn't know what it was because I was to busy talking to Fenix, Brass, Metabee and Archon about what had happened.

"Whoa!!" Erika shouted, she then started to take some pictures but Josh pulled something away so she couldn't.

"It's schematics for a Medabot" Dr.Aki said

"Not just any Medabot, my Medabot, Fenix" Josh said as he rolled the schematics back up and put them under the table.

"Deacon do you agree?" Metabee said

"Hu what?" I said, as I wasn't listening to there conversation.

"Listen would ya? I said that it was wired that there were no other Medabots in Rockwell and when we were there they called the police and you were shot" Metabee explained for the second time.

"Yeah it was like, Medabots were band or some thing," I added 

"Well it could have been that there were no other Medabots in that gas station, it doesn't mean that there are no other Medabots in Rockwell though" Fenix said

"Why did the man behind the counter say 'get out' then?" Metabee said as he put his hands behind his head.

"He could have being having an off day," Brass said

"Maybe, but all the people in the shop were staring at us kinda like they hadn't see a Medabot before, weren't they Metabee"

"Yeah and they said we weren't welcome here"

"That's odd" Fenix said as he turned around

"What is?" Metabee said lowering his voice

"Well from what I know or heard rather, Rockwell was the place of the Robattle championships ten years ago"

"Where did you here that from?" I asked

"From some other person but that's not the point, the point is that something happened on that day but I'm not sure what" 

"Any thing else?" Dr.Aki said, he made us all jump because we didn't see him standing there.

"Well not that you mention it, yeah they uncovered some old medals about five days ago" 

"Medals? Where are they now" Dr.Aki asked as he crouched next to Fenix 

"Probably in a museum" Metabee replied out of turn

"Yeah, in the natural history museum" Fenix said pointing out of the window and at an old building supported at the front by eight tall pillars, the building was beige in colour and had a flight of steps leading up to the entrance. 

"Wow that was lucky, it's just a few blocks away," I said

"What about showing them those medals Fenix?" Josh said as he walked out the door

"Why not… Where are you going?" Fenix said

"Come on lets go Fenix" Josh said

7:40pm, out side the museum

            "Will this place still be open?" Ikki asked as he looked at his medawatch

"It should be, its open till ten" Josh said

"What time is it now?" Brass asked

"Two… forty? Why dose my watch say that when it's dark out?"

"You forgot to change your watch because of the time difference Erika" Ikki said

"Oh and I suppose you didn't" 

"Nope" 

"Man, what a now it all" Metabee said as he sighed, after Ikki and Erika had cooled down a bit we proceeded up the steps to the entrance, at the entrance Josh checked the prices for us as the rest of us went in, I'd never been in a museum before so I didn't know what it was for.

"Uhhh… Kirsty what's a museum for?" 

"Yeah" Metabee asked as well

"Umm, well its for storing information from the past" Kirsty explained

"Grate… this is going to be boring" Metabee said as he yawned, when we came to the ticket office Josh had to pay as he was the only one with money, after waiting ages for him to pay because he couldn't find the right change, we came to a sign post saying the directions of the all the exhibits.

"Ok so where now?" Jordan asked

"Hold on… Ah this way" Josh lead us all through different exhibits just to get to one.

"Way, cool!" Metabee shouted at the top of his voice, I stopped and looked at Metabee and noticed he was looking up so I looked up as well and I saw what he was so impressed at; there was a giant black and white killer whale suspended under the ceiling. "That things not sill alive is it and what is it any way?"

"It's a killer whale and no… it was long dead before they put it up there" I said lowering my head so I couldn't see it, this made me feel horrible in side.

"What's wrong Deacon?" Metabee said razing hand and putting it on my shoulder, I looked up at him then back down again.

"It's just, one time when I went on holiday once with Kirsty, we went to sea world and they had three killer whales and they made them do allsorts of tricks and stunts, after the show when all the crowds were clearing out, one came up to the edge of the glass tank, so I went to greet it but when I touched the glass I felt this inexplicable sorrow, pain and longing for freedom, I know how they felt" 

"Wow, do you think it could have had something to do with that Bio-metal of yours?"

"Maybe its also like a connection to all living things?" I said with haste because I noticed that the others had gone already. "Ah, Now look we've lost them!"

"Don't worry, lets just go and find what we cane to find, ok?"

"Right lets go… this way," I decided to go through the Stone Age exhibit so Metabee followed me.

"Cool what's that!" Metabee said pointing at a big lizard looking thing "Look at the size of the teeth on that thing!" Metabee was right the teeth on it were massif; I'd never seen anything like it.

"Lets check it out" I said, we walked to its feet and looked up at its gaping mouth looking down at us, It all of a sudden lunged its head forward and snapped its mouth closed right I front of our faces. "AHH!!" I yelled as I jumped in to Metabee's arms and berried my head in his chest.

"Deacon, it's admatronic," Metabee said groaning, I looked up and this time the giant beast lunged again and pulled it's head back up to the same position it started off in, then a voice of a person came from the loud speaker next to the display telling us about the giant. "See, it's called a dinosaur and they were extinct thousands and thousands of years ago"

I let go of Metabee "Well I didn't know that, did I, now come on lets go"

"Yes master" Metabee said sarcastically, the next room we came to was filled with armour, swords and shields, the room was made to look like an old castle, we didn't stay to look around in this room, the next room had two red banners across the wall and a glass case in the middle of the room, on the wall behind the case there was an inscription on a rusted bronze sheet, it read:

In life no peace

In de… no r…… 

The rest of it was missing but I already knew what it said. "Metabee look at that writing on the wall, I think this is the room were looking for"

"How do you know that? And what about the writing?" Metabee said as he put his hands on his hips.

"Because, I have the same writing" I move my bandanna from around my neck to show Metabee the medallion I carry with me. I flipped it over to reveal the inscription on the under side, it read exactly the same as on the bronze sheet on the wall:

In life no peace 

In death no release

"What where did you get that from?"

"I dunno, I've just had it since I was activated" Metabee moved up to the glass case to see what was in it, then I moved up as well. "Medals… fore Medals" Each Medal was sat on red velvet cover, one Medal had a salamander on it, another had a polar bear, another a shark and the last one had an eagle, A sudden feeling that there is no end to any thing washed over me, like I had seen thesis Medals before. I collapsed on to one knee, shaking I tried to stand but the thought of the Medals kept me down.

"Deacon, what's wrong?" Metabee asked, the perpetual songs of once lost Medals filled the air, I fell down to both my knees and I covered my head with my hands to try and stop the songs but I didn't help.

"C-can't… you hear them… they sound so… sad" I then dropped my self down on to my elbows, I tried every thing to stop the songs, nothing worked.

"Hear what? I can't hear any thing!" Metabee said trying to pull me to my feet. I tried to ignore to horrible waling, I pulled my self to my feet with some help. "Now lets get you out of here" Metabee started pulling me towards the door, trembling under my own weight I managed to move out of the room away from the sounds and sat down against the wall, I was shaking all over.

"I'll be f-fine" 

"What on Earth was all that about?" Metabee said as he sat in front of me.

"Horrible, all the songs of lost Medals were in that room," I said 

"Deacon, are you all right!" Kirsty shouted down the corridor while running to wards us.

"I'm fine…" 

"But you're shaking…" Kirsty said as she crouched next to me and put here hand on my knee. I couldn't tell her what I heard, she wouldn't under stand but then nether did Metabee. 

"She said she heard, some song of lost Medals…" Metabee explained 

"Songs of lost Medals?" Ikki sounded surprised, every one went in to the room where we had just been in, Archon Brass and Fenix stayed with Metabee and me.


	7. A Medal

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots or any of the characters but I do own Deacon, Kirsty, Archon, Jordan, Leo and Josh

Chapter 7; A Medal

9:00pm, out side the Medal exhibition 

            I removed the bandage from around my shoulder; there wasn't a scratch or blemish there, just the undying pain of the impact that lived on in my memory. "I'm not going back in that room, but there's something inside of me saying that I know those Medals"

"What I'd like to know is what it was you heard" Fenix asked

"I told you it was like… horrible, soul piercing, singing," I explained 

"I think what he is trying to say is, what did it sound like?" Brass rephrased Fenixes question.

"Ehh… well, I don't know, kinda like…" I couldn't finish, I didn't know what to say because I didn't know what it sounded like, and it was just a continual and inexplicable chorus of demon like sounds. "Sorry I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know? You heard it didn't you" Metabee asked, rising to his feet. From the Medal room I could here the others talking about the Medals.

"Maybe we should ask about the Medals, they look alright to put in a Medabot" Dr.Aki said

"Yeah them we could find out more about them," Jordan said

"Archon what's on you're mind?" Brass asked Archon.

"Those Medals should be left alone, no good will come out of them if put back" 

"What? What are you talking about?" I said as I stood back up slowly.

"Never mind about that" Archon said, just then Dr.Aki walked out of the room and down the corridor.

"Where you going doc?" Metabee shouted, Dr.Aki didn't reply he just kept on walking.

"He's going to ask if he can take the Medals back to the Medabot corp. for examination" Ikki said as he came out of the room.

"Can he do that?" Fenix asked

"Of course he can, he's Dr.Aki he can do any thing!" Ikki said with stars in his eyes. 

"Yeah keep dreaming" Metabee said, Metabee and Ikki didn't make any cense to any one else most of the time, but they knew what they were saying to each other. After a short time Dr.Aki came back holing a small box in his hands, he also had brought a security guard with him. Once in the room the guard turned off the security systems off to allow access to the display. I watched from out side the room as Dr.Aki put all fore of the Medals into its rightful place in the box. After he had finished we walked back out of the museum to Joshes, then we caught a cab to the Airport.

10:55pm San Francisco airport

            "Please not this again!" I moaned hanging on to a bench leg so they couldn't get me on to the plain, nearly every one was trying to pull me off but I wasn't going to let go.

"Well how do you want to get back?" Erika said as she tried to pull me off the chair.

"Deacon, you can fly so why are you scared of flying?" Metabee said also trying to pull me off the chair leg

"She can fly?!" Ikki shouted

"Well how do you think we didn't splat on the ground?" Metabee said

"Get off me!" I shouted out loud, people started staring at us but I didn't care, I was more concerned about going on that plain. Fenix started to explain what was happening to passing people who were looking at us all, when he did they soon moved on.

"I've got an idea" Dr.Aki said, he then started to whisper to Kirsty about something. After this Kirsty razed her arm with the medawatch on it that was given to her by Dr.Aki, I knew instantly what she was about to do but wouldn't any Medabot.

"Ok… eject Medal" Kirsty said as she pressed the face of her Medawatch.

"Oh cra……….." I didn't have time to finish. After a time I felt my self being placed in to a Medawatch, being deprived of movement, touch and vision is not my idea of a good time. 

"There now she won't play up" I heard Kirsty say.

"Good now we can go," Metabee said "Any way what kind of a Medabot is scared of flying?"

"Hay I heard that!!" I shouted form the Medawatch. All of a sudden I heard a noise that was very familiar form some were, then I realised it was from the plains engines and it started to get higher pitched just like before.

5:55pm, Japan main airport

            After every one had got off the plain Kirsty put me back in my body, witch was good because I taught her a lesson she wouldn't forget in a hurry.

"Come on lets get a cab down to the Medabot corp." Jordan suggested.

"I'm so glad you've got loads of energy Jordan but some of us are tired and need sleep," Kirsty said, Just then a long pink limo pulled up to the side of the road out side of the airport and a girl with red hair in pigtails, blue eyes and a pink dress stepped out.

"Uncle Aki!" The girl said as she walked up to Dr.Aki.

"Karin, you got my message?"

"Yep, who's this?" Karin came up to Jordan, Archon, Kirsty and Me

"Oh… this is Kirsty, Deacon, Jordan, Archon, Josh and Fenix there all from England" after we had all said hi to each other again we all got in the back of Karin's limo.

6:20pm Medabot corp.

            "These Medals should be able to tell us a lot," Dr.Aki said as he opened the box they were stored in, I thought that that demonic howling would return so I covered my head with my hands again but nothing happened.

"Well that's a relief" I sat down on the table next to the Medabots that the Medals would be put in. Dr.Aki went to put the Medals in to the body's but was stopped by Archon.

"Dr.Aki don't put all the Medals in body's, just put one in a body," Archon said

"Hu? Why?" Dr.Aki questioned 

"Normally if Archon says something, its probably best to trust him" Jordan said, Dr.Aki groaned but still followed what Archon said. He inserted the Medal in the compartment. "Look, nothing happened any way!" 

"What a waist of t…" Ikki stopped 

"What? What's the matter?" Erika asked

"The Medabot it… it, moved"

"That old thing? It couldn't even move if it had strings attached to it!" Josh said, just as Josh had finished the Medabot that Ikki saw move sat up right and surprised every one, it looked round the room at every one then fixed its gaze on me, it slid off the table and walked towards me keeping its stair locked on my face. I was horrified I didn't know what to do, as it got closer I took five steps away from it, every one else was shocked.

"…D…e…a…c…o…n…" it said with a slight hesitation.

"What how does it know my name?!" the Medabot it was in was Dr.Aki's Belzelga so it looked menacing. The Medabot turned round and ran towards the window, as it was running it lifted its arm up and punched the wall out then jumped out of the hole it made and on to the sidewalk ten story's below.

"Good job that wasn't all fore of them and it was just Leon" Archon said

"What do you mean?!" Dr.Aki shouted, "That Medal just made off with an expensive Medabot!"

"It could have been worse, right now we have to catch up to him" Archon said as he left the room every one followed but I stayed until every one had gone, I went up to the Medals that were laying on the table and wondered if they could really do what Archon said they could. I took then with me fore safekeeping.

6:45pm 24-hour hopmart

            "Henry… Henry!" Erika shouted as we all walked in to the hopmart

"Where is he?" Metabee asked, the store was vandalised by something or some one, newspapers, cans and packets of things littered the floor the windows were smashed and the lights broken.

"What happened here?" Kirsty asked

"Nothing good, that's for sure" Josh added

"Come on Henry stop playing around!" Ikki shouted in to the darkness of the shop

"Dose it look like he's playing around" Erika said, every one spread out looking in every place that we might find some clue as to what did this, I noticed one of the shelves that stored goods on it had fallen but fallen on to a hole in the ground.

"Hey guys, look at this!" I shouted to every one "It looks like this shelf has fallen because of something creating this hole in the ground, some one help me move it" Fenix and Metabee stepped forwards to help move it, after three pushes the shelf moved out of the way but not easily. The hole we uncovered was dark, relentless and forbidding. Air rushed in and out of the cavern like a subway. "Lets check it out!"

"You want to go… down there," Jordan said. After discussing what was going to happen, the plan was to send me, Metabee, Brass, Archon and Fenix down there to see what had happened, I thought to myself why do the Medabots always have to go? Several large rocks to climb down to the cavern floor greeted the hole.

"I never knew this place was here before" Metabee said as he reached the bottom of the rock face. A single shaft of light came from the hole and as we worked our way through the tunnel it got darker and darker until all we could see was the soft green, red and purple glow of each others eye parts.

"I can't see a damm thing!" Fenix said razing his voice  

"Did you get a flash light Deacon?" Archon asked me

"I thought you got one," I said, all of a sudden I heard this clatter and I was tripped up by some one and landed on something, face down and in the dirt "Hay who did that?"

"Don't look at me, Metabee tripped me up!" Fenix shouted

"How did you know if it was him?" I asked

"Hey you to would ya mind… getting off me!" Metabee shouted  

"Come on we shouldn't be arguing like this, were a team," Brass said

"Well I tripped over something on the floor, but I can't see what it is" Metabee said

"It could just be a rock," Fenix said 

"Look… there's light up ahead!" I pointed to wards where I could see the light coming from but I don't think the others saw because it was so dark. We all chipped in to pulling the thing that Metabee, Fenix and I had fallen over, I was relatively heavy to drag. When we got to the other end of the tunnel there was a cavern; the cavern was filled with the crashing sound from a waterfall and the shimmering reflections of a lake.

"What, how did that get there?" Archon inquired 

"How did what get where?" Brass asked

"Isn't that, the Belzelga that destroyed the wall" Metabee said

"Yeah but how'd it get down here and where's the Medal gone?" I questioned, after discussing what could have happened to it we moved on through the cavern and in to another cavern; this time the cavern had skulls and bones littering the ground with one clear path to the next cavern.

"What on earth happened here?" Fenix asked 

"These look thousands of years old" Archon said

"Hey where's Metabee?" I asked, Metabee had completely disappeared out of view, I thought he was lost but he jumped out from behind a stalagmite wearing a skull as a mask and flapping his hands above his head. This looked really funny rather than scary.

"Metabee… take that stupid… mask off… stupid," I said laughing, Brass, Archon and Fenix were probably all thinking 'what an idiot'. He then ran around and out of the cavern and in to the next, we all ran after him. I couldn't believe my eyes; the cavern was filled with old beaten up Medabots with a strange object in the middle of the room. Metabee stopped acting like a complete prat, took the mask off and threw it to one side.

"Whoa, it's a Medabot grave yard!" Metabee shouted just to see if there was an echo.

"Hope there aren't any grave robbers" Brass added 

"What, is that thing?" Fenix asked as he pointed to a Medabot standing in the middle of the room, this Medabot was still functioning unlike the others and looked very different; it had two large razor sharp horns on its head with gold tipped edges, its dark black eyes stood out against the pail blue armour, its rounded shoulder parts covered most of its arms; the shoulders had a pail blue edge around them and in the centre green and gold waves of colour, I couldn't see its legs because they were covered with a greyish white robe and it didn't have any apparent weapons only the long silver sword it was leaning on.

"Is it just me or am I the only one who doesn't want to find out who this guy is?" Metabee said as the other Medabot in the centre of the cavern gave a deep laugh. 


	8. The winds of Change

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots or any of the characters but I do own Deacon, Kirsty, Archon, Jordan, Leo, Josh, Fenix, Mike, Orcar, Jeff, Spitro, Leon, Aquilla, Ahrok, Bruke

Chapter 8; the winds of change

7:20pm, Medabot graveyard

            "Deacon its been along time" The Medabot in the centre of the cavern said in a deep voice. I thought to my self 'how did he know my name, unless this is the Medal that ran off with the Belzelga but sill how did that know my name?'

"Alright you, how do you know my name?!!" I yelled

The Medabots eyes widened and he looked to the side "I'm surprised you don't recognize me Deacon, after all we were best friends…"

"Don't listen to him, he's just trying to sike you out" Metabee said

"Why do you stay with theses Medabots Deacon? they are below you…" the Medabot said as he looked back and fixed his stare on Archon "…And you Archon… I'm so ashamed, you of all Medabots"

"Archon what's he talking about?" Archon didn't answer me.

"Who I go around with now is my own choice, what happened thousands of centauries is long dead and I've forgotten about the past" Archon said to the other Medabot

"Thousands of centauries ago?" Fenix sounded baffled, but then who could under stand what Archon and that other Medabot were talking about. 

"Deacon what are those two talking about?" Brass asked

"I don't know" I answered "What's your name?!" 

"My name? Archon have you not told her any thing of her past after you wiped her memory?"

"Archon for the last time what are you two talking about?" I asked Archon, Archon looked at me as if to say 'you don't kneed to know yet'

"Tsk, tsk Archon aren't you going to tell her?" the Medabot said

"This is Leon, he's the Medabot who controls… wind" Archon said

"I don't care if he can or not, I just want some straight answers" I got in to a fighting stance, and formed fore long blades out of Bio-metal, spread my wings and took five steps out to wards him "Don't make me hurt you"

"Well at least you haven't forgotten how do to that, over the many years" the Medabot the pulled his sword out of the ground and razed it to wards me "I don't want to fight you, but if you insist"

"Come on!" Metabee shouted as he fired his repeater round in to Leon, not one of them hit it was like they all hit the air, then I thought 'Maybe what Archon said was true, maybe he can control the wind!'  

"Phi Blade!" Fenix yelled as he ran to wards Leon, a long blue shockwave of energy flew to wards Leon guided by Fenixes arm, but Fenix was thrown to one side by an invisible force he landed in a pile of old Medabots "Is… that… the best… you've, got?"

"Giga wind!" Leon's armour started to glow a ghostly white and a tornado invoked the cavern. Sand and rocks started to fly about the room.

"Hold on to something!" Brass shouted over the howling winds, every on grabbed on to one of the stalagmites that was around the edge of the room except me I stood strong in the middle of the cavern, the winds started to pick up speed and I felt my self getting pushed back wards.

"Deacon close you wings!" Metabee shouted to me over the wind, no matter how much tried to close them, the force of the wind kept them open, I struggled to stay in one place.

"Stop… it, that's… enough!" I shouted, Leon then turned and walked out of the cavern through the archway that was behind him, when he was out of sight the winds died down. I fell to my knees and my wings buckle under there own weight. "What the heck was that?"

"That was Leon's wind control Medal" Archon said 

"I thought you were just joking about that" Metabee said

"Metabee! Are you ok!" Ikki shouted as he ran through the archway that we'd use to gain access to he cavern.

"I'm fine" Metabee replied

"What about you Deacon?" Kirsty asked me, I didn't say anything I just nodded 

"Are you sure, 'cause a big gust of wind came out of the tunnel entrance, big enough to knock us over, hay Jordan?" Josh said mockingly 

"I'll say" Jordan said under his breath

"A Medabot did that," Fenix said 

"A Medabot?" Dr.Aki asked as he also walked through the archway

"Yeah a Medabot did that, and Archon knows more about this than he's letting on to" I said as I stood up and folded my wings back in "So are you going to tell us what's going on here?" 

"You would have found out sooner or later any way, but I still cant tell you yet" Archon said "Right now if he finds the other three Medals Dr.Aki got, were all done for, we have to get back to them before he does"

"What theses Medals?" Dr.Aki took out the three Medals that he had got from the museum. "Deacon gave them to me"

"I didn't think they'd be safe left there" I explained 

"So don't you think we should get out of here?" Erika asked

"Yeah then maybe we can get back at Leon" Metabee said, we started to walk out of the arch way what Leon made his escape out of, the last cavern we emerged in to was full of pools of water, but it wasn't a cavern it was an immensely deep gorge and the only way out was up. "How did Leon get out of here?"

"What now then?" Kirsty asked

"Well it looks like we won't be going this way now" Dr.Aki said, we all turned around and walked back the way that we came from, back to the hopmart Ikki, Metabee, Erika and Brass went home to catch some z's, then the rest of us when to the Medabot corp. because we had no where else to go but that didn't bother us much.

12:35pm, Medabot corp.

            I couldn't get to sleep all night so I stayed up looking out of the window at the city below, I was amazed at the city as I had never been in one at night, the moon light shafted silver light over the tables and floor in the room, the only noises to be heard in the room were the snoring of Kirsty, Jordan and Josh and the gliding of my own Medaparts. Occasionally footsteps could be heard in the corridor and Dr.Aki would come in to check up on us.

"Deacon get some rest, you've got along ay ahead of you" Dr.Aki whispered, I refused to every time.

9:00am, Medabot corp.

             Before every one had woken up I slipped away to the roof of the Medabot corp. the wind was chilling but the sun's rays were filled with warmth. 

"Deacon, why do you resist your own past?" I voice said from behind me, I turned sharply to see who it was but there was no one there.

"Show your self!" I shouted out hoping that the person who said that would come forth. But no one did, and as soon as the voice was silenced the wind stopped blowing and I knew then it was Leon talking to me. About five minuets after Leon had spoken the medallion underneath my bandanna started to tick, it had never done that before. I ran back in side and down the stairs, in to the room where every one was a sleep; know one was there so I ran round the Medabot corp. looking for them, I looked every where but there was no sign of them. I found Dr.Aki sitting own in the reception area reading a paper "Dr.Aki, where's Kirsty!?"

"They just went to get the others, don't worry they'll be back soon" He said 

"Ok but in the mean time look at this" I took out the medallion and showed it to him.

"That's a nice watch where'd you get it from?"

"I've had it for ages but it only just started to tick ten minuets ago, and look all the numbers are missing but above all I didn't know it was a clock" I explained, the numbers had been replaced with runes and the clock didn't have a second hand. 

"Mind if I take a closer look?"

"No, not at all" I took the clock from around my neck part and handed it to him "And look that rune at the bottom is in a bright red colour when the ones before it are black an the ones after it are green"

"I really have know idea what this is"

"I bet I know some one who dose though" I grabbed the watch and ran out of the sliding doors, along the path way but I soon ran back in because I didn't know where I was going. "Dr.Aki what direction did they go in?"

"Come on I'll show you" Dr.Aki said as he got you and walked out of another door, I followed closely, the door lead to the car park of the Medabot corp., Dr.Aki then got in to a blue convertible. "Get in, I'll take you to them" I did what he'd said to do, with in a few seconds we were out of the car park and on to the main road.

9:50am, out side the Tenryou residence  

            Dr.Aki sure got us here fast, he was driving like nothing I'd never seen, there was no sign of Kirsty, Jordan and Josh. "Where are they?" 

"I don't know, maybe they've all ready gone" Dr.Aki said as he parked the car out side. "Why don't you go and knock on the door so see where they are"

"Ok but I don't think they'll be there" I walked up to the front door and rang the bell, a lady wearing a light purple dress and a cream coloured apron came to the door, she had green eyes and long brown hair.

"Oh, can I help you?" She said

"Uhh… yeah, is Metabee or Ikki there?"

"You must be there little Medabot friend there telling me so much about" she smiled at me, if I could have smiled back I would have "Sorry but there still in bed, they had a long night last night from what they tell me, but I'll go and try to get them up there never easy to move in the morning"

"I'm sure," I said back, the lady then went off up the stairs, when she came back she was carrying a load of laundry.

"They'll be down in a minuet" she said as she past by the door, so leant against the wall that was next to the door and waited, I watched the clock that was on the wall in the hall way, the time was 10:55am, I had been standing there for well over an hour now. 

"Deacon what's taking so long? And where are the rest of them?" Dr.Aki said as he walked up the pathway to the house.

"Ikki and Metabee are still asleep, but I don't know where Kirsty is" I said

"Are they still not up yet?" a familiar voice said, it was the lady who answered the door before "You can go up and see where they are, if you want"

"Err… well if they aren't going to get up them self's, ok" I walked in to the house and half way up the stairs, "…What room is it?"

"Don't worry you'll find it, it's the one with loads of snoring" Dr.Aki said, I carried up the stairs to the landing, Dr.Aki was right there was one room with a great deal of snoring, I opened the door just enough to look through, then opening it all the way so I could actually get in the room, they were both mumbling things in there sleep, I didn't want to wake them but after thinking weather I should or not I decided to wake them. I walked up to Metabee and crouched next to him.

"Come on, wakey, wakey," I said softly as I put one hand on Metabee's arm, all of a sudden there was a chime emitted from the Medallion I was carrying with me and all conscious thinking and movement was lost as I slipped into a dream world.

"Deacon? Deacon? Are you ok?" a voice said I couldn't see who it was because every thing was blurry, but as the surrounding images became clearer it all became very apparent who it was that was asking me whether I was ok.

"Hu… what?"

"Are you ok? And what are you doing here?" 

"What do you mean, what am I doing here? I came to wa…" I didn't finish something just made me stop, it may have been that the bed room was gone in stead there were rolling hills, ever so delicate grass blades that swayed in the wind and a sea that went as far as the imagination could stretch. Even further out at sea there were several large crystal looking pillars, with one larger central pillar that reached beyond the clouds.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Metabee asked

"Well apart from the fact I don't know where the heck I am, yeah I'm fine" 

"Your in my Memory of the past"

"Err… Metabee what are you talking about?"

"Ok, get this, about a year ago at the world championships, the basement of the stadium was turned in to a giant aerial by a gang known as the rubber robo's, when two rare Medals were used against each other the aerial was activated, this transmitted a mind altering resonance to Medabots in the world and fed them memories of the past"

"Oh… this is all starting to make a creepy sort of sense, Kirsty told me that a month before I was activated that all the Medabots were acting strange"

"That's because of what happened at the world robattle championships, even I was affected but that's because, my Medal, was the one to start, it off" Metabee said as he lowered his head away from me

"Hey, come on how did you know that was going to happen?"

"Yeah, I didn't know that was going to happen!" 

"Why don't you show me around, as long as I'm here?"

"Why not, this is a dream about my past but I'm still not sure why you're here"

"Dream…" I said as Metabee pulled me to my feet, he then started to walk down the hill we were situated at, on the other side of the hill was a town or village or something it didn't have any houses from what I could tell only floating white spherical shaped buildings, they were all connected by along tunnel to a larger semi circle building. A long time after we had gone every possible place around the area, I understood what most things were and a bit more of Medabot history.

"Keumou! Naoki!" a familiar voice shouted, it was Brass and she was walking straight up to us.

"Naoki? Who's that?" I said as I looked behind my self 

"Dude I think that's you" Metabee whispered

"How can that be me?"

"Just play along"

"Naoki, the council wants to see you about you're proposal" Brass said

"My what now? Oh… oh you mean that proposal," I said as I tried to 'play along'. Brass then lead us through the city to the centre where there was a large temple that was built in sections staked on top of each other with a long flight of stairs going up the centre to the top, in side the corridors were long, winding and covered in rune's. After a long walk we came to a big round room, in the centre there was nothing except a low-hanging spotlight, around the edge of the rooms were ten podiums with names on the front written on a sheet of gold, Metabee's new found name Keumou, and my equally as new name Naoki were written on the front of two different podiums that were next to each other. 

"This meeting has been called today, to discus whether Naoki should stay the Defender," a Medabot said from behind one of the taller podiums.


	9. Finding out more

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots or any of the characters but I do own Deacon, Kirsty, Archon, Jordan, Leo, Josh, Fenix, Mike, Orcar, Jeff, Spitro, Leon, Aquilla, Ahrok, Bruke

Chapter 9; finding out more

Meeting room

            The Medabot was a Samurai type, I'd seen many samurai type Medabots before but this one was a bit different, it was wearing a dark purple robe and had a long silver sword with a gold hilt strapped to his back. More often than not more Medabots would come in to the room and stand behind designated podiums talking among them self's, Metabee went to stand behind the podium that had Keumou written on it.

"Silence!" the samurai type Medabot shouted out over the chatter of the other Medabots this instantly made the others shut up "If any one has any thing to say, say it after the meeting, Now Naoki you being the Defender means very much to this world, why would you want to give this up?"

"Umm… well, you see" I didn't know what to say because I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about "Err… could we possibly… postpone the meeting?" 

"I'm sorry Naoki but we've given you all the time you can have"

"What, why?" I asked

"If we let you give up you're part as Defender now, we would have to find another that's has compatible spirit, that could take at least three cycles. We don't have three cycles that's why we urge you to say the Defender because you're the best Defender we've had"

"She's the only Defender we've had" another familiar voice said, but there was something about this voice that sent a horrible chill through my Medal, I spun around to see who it was, Leon was standing behind a podium with his arms folded "She's nearly the oldest Medabot on the planet"

"Well, I…" I was speech less, I had all the right things to say but I couldn't seem to say anything because they weren't to do with what they were talking about "… I don't know what to say"

"Naoki, it is with you're spirit and the council's decision, that you shall stay the Defender of our Destiny, for the rest of your time… meeting finalized" All the other Medabots started to get up and go, I was still standing in the middle of the room wondering what they were talking about. Metabee left his podium and walked down the stairs to wards me.

"Deacon what was all that about?" Metabee asked

"I dunno, why don't you tell me"

"Naoki, Keumou walk with me" Leon said from the door way, I didn't trust him much but after the things that had been said here and what he'd said back in reality, I couldn't help but to find out more by going with him, I walked out of the building with Metabee and Leon and on to one of the balcony's of the temple. "Naoki why do you really want to not be the Defender any more? I mean sure every thousand cycles you have to fight a ravaging horde of Medabot demons, but you always come out on top and the power you have is unimaginable, I would give any thing to become the new Defender"

"What's stopping you?" I asked

"Ah come on you know it already, my spirit isn't the right type, they haven't found any Medabot with the correct spirit, it was like yours as the only one" Leon seemed to be more understanding now than before. With out little warning, well with no warning at all actually, the world started to shift about and change under my own feet then darkness enveloped the land just like before when I had fallen in to this dream world. I could hear distant familiar with voices, blurred colours and shimmering blinding light, as the colours got clearer and the light got dimmer I noticed that I hadn't gone from the bedroom, but had instead dreamt about the other so called 'world'

"Oh just when I was going to find something else out as well" I said shallowly as I sat up and rubbed my head.

"She's ok!" Dr.Aki shouted

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I said, looking over my shoulder I saw Metabee coming around as well "You had to wake up right then didn't you?"

"Hey where's Ikki?" Metabee asked

"He went to school, but that's besides the point, the point is what happened here?" Dr.Aki asked us both, he then pulled out a chair from under the desk, sat on it and started asking more questions.

"Well, I came up the stairs to wake them up but when I came in to contact with Metabee I woke up in a completely different place" I explained 

"If this is what I think happened, then his has happened before"

"Hu, what do you mean?" 

"Yeah it sure did, remember I told you about it didn't I" Metabee said

"No I don't think you did," I said in a sarcastic way as I squinted at Metabee, rain started to clap against the half open window and thunder rumbled in the distance, rain water was making little wet specs on the carpet that vanished as soon as they had fallen on the space, the bed room was miserable and dull probably because it wasn't a sunward facing room but the more likely reason for this was because the sun was blocked out from the cause of the heavy cloud cover in the sky "Oh yeah, I forgot to show you this"

"What is it?" I showed Metabee the medallion, this time the hand had moved from the top rune to the rune next to it, just like any normal clock but one other thing had happened the rune it had previously been on was glowing a ghostly purple "Wow, that's one seriously cool watch, but its missing the second and hour hands and the numbers are all strange! How can you read it?!"

"That's the thing Metabee I cant… you say you've been asleep all morning?"

"Yeah and?"

"And no one's come to see you before I did?"

"No why?

"Great… so now what if we cant find Kirsty now Dr.Aki? What do we do?"  I questioned, Dr.Aki rose from the set he was sitting in and walked out of the room "Hey! Were you going?

"Stay with Metabee, I've got things to do"

"Man, he's got a nack for doing that" Metabee said

"So… what do you normally do on a school day?"

"Well for one thing, I don't read books… like a certain Medabot" Metabee said as he folded his arms and looked away.

"Hay, watch it you… I bet you sit around on you're tin can all day doing nothing!"

"Ooh, look who's talking," Metabee said, still looking the other way 

"Yeah I am" I couldn't help my self-but to burst out in laughter

"What the? What's so funny?!" Metabee said, as he got more aggravated 

"Nothing but… it's just I've never argued like that before, well maybe a couple of times with Jordan but never like that with another Medabot and the way you said every thing"

"That's because… I rock! Now come on lets go"

"Go where exactly?" I asked

"We're going to go pay the school a visit" Metabee said as he walked out the door and down the stairs, I followed tightly to make sure not to get lost.

10:52am, out side the school grounds

The walk from the house to the school wasn't very long, the rain was still heavy and there were large puddles all along the path and every time were came to one Metabee would jump straight in to it putting mud that had collected in the puddle all over us, when we had both reached the front gates we saw that the school playground was deserted, the clock on the front of the school read 10:58am and on the other side of the playground kids were walking back in to the school, probably after having gym class "Ok the bell's going to go in a minuet so stay out of sight until it dose" 

"Why Metabee?"

"Why? Well if coach Mountain caches us here we're toast! And besides Ikki will kill me"

"Then why be here, back home Medabots aren't allowed to go to school"

"Really, they must have the same p.t.a"  As Metabee was speaking the bell rang, and all of the schools kids flooded out on to the playground "Come on, this way"

"Hey wait where are we going now?" I said as I was being dragged along by an over enthusiastic Metabee "Would ya stop draggin me?!"

"Quit you're moaning" Metabee said letting go of me

"Why have we stopped here?" all there was in front of us was a wall, a rubbish bin and a small crate all up against the wall, I was a bit confused about all this but Metabee started to climb up each successive object to the top of the wall, Metabee reached his hand out to me so I started to climb up to the top of the rubbish bin and took his hand, this helped me get to the top of the wall faster "Ok what now?"

"First of all, we're going to meet up with Peppercat and the others"

"Peppercat, who's that?" Metabee turned around slowly to make sure he didn't fall off, then with one small leap he jumped off the wall and in to a near by oak tree, so I followed him but what I didn't count on was that there was a small platform near the bottom of the tree with some steps leading up to a much larger platform above  "Heh what's heck is this doing here?" 

"Since Medabots aren't allowed in school, the principle put some money in to building this, so that means we can be close by in case of an emergency but no on the school grounds as well" Metabee explained as he walked up the stairs

"Clever, the principle at Kirsty's school would have never thought of doing this, he's to uptight with his money" reaching the top of he stairs we noticed that the second floor was deserted "Where is every one?"

"I dunno normally the place is nearly full, at this time in the morning any way"

11:39am, in the tree

After a good long break time, all the kids at the school dawdled back in to their classes, no other Medabots turned up so it was just Metabee and me and every time I talked to him I felt shy so I tried not to talk much. "I'm really starting to worry now, I mean Kirsty hasn't come to look for me yet, I mean wouldn't you're Medafighter come looking for you?" 

"Yeah he would, I guess… hey you said Kirsty wasn't your Medafighter but now your saying she is?" Metabee asked

"Well no… and yes, I wasn't activated by Kirsty but by something else, she found me or you could say I found her" I went on to explain to him. "It was one night about a year ago when I ran in to Kirsty. All the world was new to me I didn't know what anything was or where anything was, I didn't even know what I was"

"Whoa man"

"After winding my way around a town called Lowestoft I found my self confronted by a gang of Medafighters and there Medabots but back then I had no clue as to what theses things were. They shot at me with all kinds of weapons… so I ran, I ran down a small dark ally way of course they followed me but I was running faster, I was looking down when I was running I didn't see her so I bumped straight in to her"  

"In to who??"

"Kirsty… I tried in vain to get to my feet before the gang got any closer; she helped me up then asked me what was I running from. I replied… that there were lots of strange things chasing me. The gang that had driven me down the dark ally way started to pile up in front of us and I coward behind Kirsty not knowing what to do"

"Yeah then what happened?!" I could see the suspense was getting to Metabee 

"Well she started to reason with them"

"Did it work?"

"No… when I thought all of this would be over in a matter of seconds, then out of nowhere a boy and his Medabot managed to fend the gangsters off, I was thankful and that's how Kirsty and I stayed together"

"So that's why you two didn't have a Medawatch, we've got another Medabot around here like that except he stays on his own" Metabee continued on as he laid down on a branch that over hanged the platform "Yeah he's name's Rokusho, you don't see him around here much anymore"

'Why dose that name sound so familiar?' I thought to my self, it was clear as day but I just couldn't figure it out were I had heard that name before

"Hello, is any one here?!" A female voice called from down the stairs   

"Ah, finally… what took her so long?" Metabee said as he left the overhanging branch and walked to the edge of the stairs "Yeah, why are you so late?!"

"Because Sam got up late," The other Medabot said as she reached the top of the stairs, the Medabot was a Cat type and I think that most people will know what a Cat type looks like 

"Where's Crosserdog, Totalizer and Brass?" Metabee asked

"I don't know" The Cat type answered back

"Looks like every one is disappearing" I said 

"Who's that? I've never seen him before" Every one who sees me seems to think I'm a boy just because of my Medabot but I don't really care

"I'll say it once and I'll say it again, I am not a boy" the cat type looked at me in a strange way but then most people and Medabots do when I tell them that 

"Oh sorry about that, my name's Peppercat" the Cat type told me

"And my name's Deacon nice to meet you"


	10. Small talk

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots or any of the characters but I do own Deacon, Kirsty, Archon, Jordan, Leo, Josh, Fenix, Mike, Orcar, Jeff, Spitro, Leon, Aquilla, Ahrok, Bruke

Chapter 10; Small talk

11:55am, in a tree

            "Oh no… I just remembered that our holiday ends today!!" I shouted "I have to find Kirsty now!!"

"Calm down, it's not like it's the end of the world" Peppercat said, "Wait a minuet who did you say you had to find?"

"Kirsty… why do you ask?" 

"That's funny… she's the girl that me and Samantha bumped in to on the way here, yeah she was with theses other two boys but we didn't bother to ask they're names"

"That sounds about right" Metabee said

"Where? Where did you see them?!" I said as I really started to panic about now

"Out side the hopmart, talking to Henry" Pepper cat said as she pointed behind her self

"Maybe if we're fast we could still catch them," Metabee said as he ran down the stairs, I followed soon after but stopped because I noticed that Peppercat wasn't coming

"Go on, I'll stay here and wait for Cyandog and Totalizer like I promised them" I didn't need to say any thing back but give a nod, then I ran off down the stairs fast to try and catch Metabee back up.

12:05pm, outside the hopmart

            "C'mon Metabee I know your faster than that!" I shouted to him as he ran towards the hopmart from across the road 

"I may not be as fast as you but you don't have to rub it in!" He shouted in front of my face and walked past in a mood grumbling to him self as he went.

"Kirsty, where the hell were you…" I shouted as I stormed in through the door 

"Where was I? More like where were you?" Kirsty said back from near the counter, she then walked out of the door followed by Josh and Jordan "Are you coming Deacon?" 

"Coming where?" Kirsty never really shouted at any body but if she did she didn't mean it 

"Our holidays up, we gotta get… back to the air port before the… plain leaves" Jordan said as he slurped a drink

4:20pm, at the Japan main airport

            "That was really mean, I didn't even get to say bye to any one" 

"Nether did I, but do you want to get home or what Deacon?" Kirsty said

"But we didn't have to be here until five any way, we could have stayed a bit longer" I complained, even though I wanted to stay, I couldn't just up and leave Kirsty after all we've been good friends for ages.

"Flight twenty-two now boarding… will all passengers for this flight come to gate three" the announcer said 

"See look, if we had come here at five we would have missed the plane!" Kirsty said

"Yeah and plus you got Metabee's home contact number you lucky bot" Jordan said

"I'd be quiet… if I was you," I said as I glared at him and thinking that I would kill him if he said another word.

"Eh eh… sounds like some one…" as Jordan was about to finish I pulled out a piece of paper from his open bag that was conveniently laying on the floor next to me, it was a photograph of some one that he admires… aww but I'm not going to say who 

"Hey Kirsty how much do you reckon this would be worth?" I then showed Kirsty the picture and explained that this was the person that Jordan admires, she then burst out loud with laughter, Josh then asked what was going on and then I explained to him as well and he broke out in laughter also.

"I'd say it was worth a hundred quid!" Kirsty chuckled "We should really get going" 

"Ooohh… I'll get you for that Deacon, and I know just the way to do it" Jordan said under his breath 

"What's that Jordan? You want me to… tell you're friends," I said, waving the photo in front of him as I walked past 

"Come on Jordan we'll miss the plane" Archon said as he patted Jordan on the back 

7:53pm, on flight twenty-two

            This I managed to overcome my fear of flying by watching an in-flight-movie, it wasn't a very good movie but I suppose it was better than nothing. After a little while an air hostess came round and asked people if they'd like to visit the cockpit, I really didn't want to go but Kirsty somehow managed to persuade me to go up with her. 

"Cool what type of island is that?" Kirsty asked the pilot, the island was in the shape of a crescent moon with the two end points almost touching each other, and it also had a forest almost covering the whole island, it looked so familiar.

"That… that's archipelago" The pilot replied 

"Wait a minute…" I noticed that the aircraft's altimeter didn't match up to the read out on my own one 

"What's the matter Deacon?" Kirsty asked me

"That altimeter isn't right" 

"What do you mean, that has to be the most precise piece of equipment on the plane!" one of the pilots said at the top of his voice

"Calm down Chris" the other pilot, said to him

"Sorry, John it just I've had a long night you know what I mean" Chris the pilot said

"No… according to this we're flying along the ground" I explained to both of the pilots as I lent over the controls and started to tap the plane's altimeter, really it didn't take a genius to figure that out because the reading was zero meters anyway.

"AHH, NOW HOW ARE WE GOING TO LAND THIS THING?!" Chris shouted

"Well I'm sure Deacon here could act as the altimeter," Kirsty said as she put her hand on my shoulder plate "She keeps saying that she has one"

"That's right I do… heh, I don't know the first thing about flying a plane!" I said

"It's easy you don't have to do any of the flying, just tell us what altitude we're at when we ask," John the pilot said

"Sound's easy enough, when do you want me to help?" I asked

"Just… about… now" John said, as Gatwick airport came in to view because the clouds cleared Chris started to ask for permission to land, he also explained that there altimeter wasn't working and I was guiding them.

"Kirsty, you may want to return to you're seat" John said

"Deacon… do a good job," Kirsty said as she stopped at the door

"I will, now go," I said giving a thumbs up to her, she then continued out the door

 "Ok fokes, I'm going to have to ask you to do you're seat belts up now, as we are about to land" John said in to a small microphone after he had finished he flipped a switch that turned the 'buckle seat belts up' sign on and asked if I was ready, I nodded. "What's our current altitude Deacon?"

"Umm… twenty-five thousand feet and dropping" I told both pilots

"Ok drop to fifteen thousand feet and manoeuvre for next drop… Deacon you'll need to tell us when we get to fifteen thousand feet" John said, the plane very slowly stated to descend first to twenty thousand feet then to seventeen thousand. At about sixteen thousand Chris flipped a switch that opened up some air brakes to help keep control of the plane during the landing phase.

"Stop!!" I shouted and as I did so did the plane "Sorry, now we're at thirteen thousand feet"

"Hhha… please pay attention, okay Chris drop us down to three thousand feet… slowly" John told Chris, Chris then tilted the control column down and the plane stared on its descent again

"Ten thousand feet, eight thousand, five thousand… Stop!!" I shouted, Chris then levelled the plane out "Ok we're holding almost steady at three thousand feet"

"Ok Chris line us up with the run way and then drop to one thousand feet" John said, Chris started to turn the plane so it was almost perfectly lined up with the run way that was only just visible and the plane slowly started to dive to wards the run way.

"Ok now we're at one thousand feet" I told the two pilots, John then flicked another switch it must have activated the landing gear because there was a lot of motor noses that came from the bottom of the plane. But then there was a repetitive noise that came from exactly underneath us and a red light started to blink with a warning sound.

"Oh no the front landing wheel's jammed!" John shouted 

"Does any thing work on this plane?!" I shouted back at him

"Can I ask one small favour? Would you go down there and fix the problem?" Chris asked me

"Oh… ok where is it?" I said as I walked out the door and waited for some one to show me, John walked out after me and lead me back through first class, then through business class to a small hatch in the floor. I had notice that Kirsty had saw me so I just waved at her.

"Deacon where you going?" Kirsty asked

"I'm just going to sort out one of the landing wheels, it got stuck" Every one around me stopped what they were doing and looked at me weird, Kirsty looked like she was about to kill me.

"Don't say those sorts of things in front of other passengers" John whispered to me 

"Oops… heh heh I meant I have to go and get one of the bags" I said as pointed to the hatch and tried to cover up what I previously said, it worked… to an extent.

"Just get going before you say something else!" Kirsty shouted as she did I jumped down the open hatch out of her way, every thing was pitch black.

"There's a flash light down there on the side" John told me, I turned around on the spot in till I found a sign that said 'only use torch in case on an emergency', underneath were two flash lights on a rack. I took one of them but I had to hold it in both hands because it was about a foot long and I was only three-foot tall "Ok if you continue past the baggage crates to the front you should find the problem"

"What do I do when I get there?" I asked 

"It's pretty self explanatory" John told me "Now get going, we don't have long… after you've done that Chris can do a visual landing"

"Right… wait what if its not?!" 

Front undercarriage 

            "Ok so here I am… what now?" there was no point in asking that question as there was no one around to answer it but it help me to reassure my self. The front landing wheel was more in the plane that out. There was enough light coming from out side the plane to see what I was doing, I tried pulling the manual release but when I did the motor just made whining noses. So I then started to inspect the wheel for any jams to do this I had to get down on all fore's because the ceiling was very close to the landing wheel. "Ah what's this?" I noticed that they're was a long piece of a metal bar sticking through the wall and in to the wheel bogie. I first moved off the landing wheel I wasn't going to try and remove the metal bar while on the wheel, then I started to pull the metal bar out of the wheel bogie. It took a shear amount of effort but it came out. After that I pulled the manual release and the wheel slowly flipped out as it did it started to drag the ropes out that were laying around on the floor. I didn't realise that one of them was caught around my leg until I felt a sharp tug that pulled me over on to my front this allowed me to grab on two the side of the undercarriage hatch. I tried to pull my self back in but the rope was being pulled tight by the landing wheel, I could feel the stress on my tin pet increasing so I had to let go, after that the rope uncoiled its self from around my leg. My natural reaction to falling was to open my wings witch I did, the plane was actually going slow enough for me to keep up with but I still had to flap quite fast, so I stayed with it. I thought that I would go and say hi to Chris and John so I moved round to the front bulkhead of the plane and waved at them of course they waved back but in amazement. I stayed with the plane till it landed, when it had pulled up to the main building, the boarding arm came over to meet the planes door I quickly dived in to the front entrance and skidded along on my front until I came to a halt; the person that was operating the arm saw what I just did.

"Are… you ok?" he asked me

"Why the HELL does everything happen to me??" I said back as I rolled over on to my back and laid there, after that I had to move out of the way because I didn't want to get trodden on so I walked down the gang way until I came to the main building, it was just as I remembered it. Every body else started to pile of the plane and I was left waiting for Kirsty, Josh and her brother Jordan. "Where are they?"

"Deacon!" Kirsty shouted

"Speak of the devil, bound to appear" I said to her after she pushed her way through the crowd to get to me

"Where did you go?" Jordan asked "Kirsty told me what you were doing, but you never came back after fixing the wheel" 

"Well you see… after fixing the problem some idiot must have left ropes laying around on the undercarriage floor, to put it bluntly I fell out" I explained  

"Deacon you never cease to amaze me" Archon said in a sarcastic way

"Wow Archon just said something, I must be dreaming" Kirsty said as she pinched her self just to check "Nope it's real"

"What time did dad say he'd be her for us?" Jordan asked Kirsty 

"About now… so we'd better get going" Kirsty said "How about you Josh how are you getting home?" 

"Uh me?" 

"Well you're the only one with the name Josh around here" Fenix said

"Want a lift?" 

"Yeah, if that's ok with your dad Kirsty"

"I'm sure he won't mind, he's renting a person carrier so there'll be plenty of room" Kirsty started to boast about how big and roomy the car is and all that stuff, after she had finished we all walked out of the main airport building to the pick up point. They didn't have any bags so we could go straight there. When we got to the waiting point we only had to wait a couple of minutes to be picked up by Kirsty's dad.

4:09am (GMT) in the car on the way home

            "So how was the holiday?" Kirsty's Dad asked us 

"It was cool, we all met some new friends" Jordan said

"Yeah and I learnt a new attack… I'll have to show you when we get back" I said 

"But you also found out you hate flying" Kirsty said as she turned round from the front

"Yeah well… for every one advantage there's always one equal and opposite disadvantage" I said as I folded my arms and slumped back in the seat.


	11. Coming to visit

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots or Outlaw Star (Just for this chapter anyway… you'll see) or any of the characters but I do own Deacon, Kirsty, Archon, Jordan, Leo, Josh, Fenix, Mike, Orcar, Jeff, Spitro, Leon, Aquilla, Ahrok, Bruke

Chapter 11; Coming to visit 

5:40pm (GMT) Lowestoft, back home 

                "It's my turn!" Kirsty shouted

"No way, you had you're turn before we left!" Jordan shouted back

"So what, its still my turn!" Kirsty shouted as she chased Jordan out of the room. We had just got home and all ready Jordan and Kirsty were fighting over who would get to play on the PC. It was like this every time they came home from school or a club, Archon and me would just sit and watch mostly.

"Can you two just take it in turns?" Kirsty's mum said as she stopped Kirsty from attacking Jordan

"I guess so, BUT I GET TO GO FIRST!!" Kirsty shouted 

"WHAT EVER!!" Jordan said as he ran back after her in to the computer room 

"Kirsty… since I'm going to be here for a while why don't we play on something else?" Josh said to try and stop the argument "I mean that's not the only games console you've got in you're house"

"Ok… Jordan you win this round… but you wont win the next!" Kirsty said to Jordan as she gave him a nuggie, after that Kirsty, Josh, Fenix and I all went it no the living room and sat round the TV playing on 'Outlaw Star: The Rings of Averlon' it's a newly released game and it ain't half bad. The maps on this game are endless because its set in outer space you have to find each other with sensors then sub eather space jump straight to them. You choose your ship and you can give it different weapons then you fight till the death. It was I and Kirsty Vs Josh and Fenix on a fore way split screen.

"Ha ha… blown to star dust!" Josh said out loud in Kirsty's face

"Oh really" On the screen, in the dust where Kirsty's ship had just been blown up, two white hot twin laser beams fired directly at Josh's ship and melted the dorsal engine, he wasn't going any where.  But as the smoke did clear Kirsty ship was all most blown in half "I could do with a little help here" 

"On my way" I said as I told my ship to perform a sub eather space jump to the Damus, that's Kirsty's ship name, luckily enough I equipped my ship the Hex with a pair of grapperler arms so I could pull any thing around and fight with them but Josh and Fenix didn't know that. At exactly the same time as I pulled the Hex out of Sub eather space so did Fenix pull the Griffin out as well. 

"Prepare to be completely ripped to shreds" Fenix said as he tapped on the button that unfolded the grapperler arms on his ship and moved closer towards the Hex. "You've got no light shield to defend you're self with!"

"Who need a crummy old shield, when I've got better grapperler arms than you!" I said shouting as I also tapped the button to unfold the grapperler arms on the Hex, in stead of holding a gun, sword or some other weapon they had long razor sharp claws that only had three fingers on them. I raised the arms in to a defensive position to stop his oncoming attack witch worked to some extent. Then after his attack I was able to launch mine, I bashed the Hex's grapperler arms down breaking the Griffin's hold then I made the Hex claw its way over the top and deal a good amount of damage. Not so much that it put his ship out of action but enough to stop him from attacking again for a while. 

 "Kirsty! Phone call" Kirsty's mum Shouted from upstairs, we all were so caught up in the game that we didn't hear it ringing. Kirsty went to pick the phone up so I went with her just out of curiosity of whom it was.

"Hello… what how did you get my number?"

"Who is it Kirsty?" 

"Hold on a sec would you?" Kirsty said as she put her hand over the mouthpiece of the handset, pressed the hands free button on the phone and put the receiver down "Ok I'm back"

"Ok what was all that about?" a familiar voice said

"Oh, there's just some one else who wants to say hi" she said as she smiled at me

"Err… hi" I still couldn't figure out who it was, and then it suddenly clicked whom it was "Yeah how did you get our number anyway?"

"Metabee had it written on his arm" I could hear Metabee mumbling in the back ground "So I thought I'd get it off him" 

"Hey I've got an idea… why don't you get every body together, and come and stay over here for a while?" Kirsty said

"I dunno"

"Aww go on, it'll be fun," I said

"The only reason you want them to come back it because you…" Jordan tried to shout through to us but I didn't let him I just closed the door on him.

"Well I've got a school holiday coming up, well it's tomorrow actually so I could come down then but I would still have to ask" 

"Its just like one big game of follow the leader" Kirsty said 

"What makes you say that?" I asked

"Well first of all we went over there and now they might be coming over here"

8:30am, in the living room

            "Oh man! I'm so late!" I heard Kirsty yell from her bedroom, as a loud crash that came from up stairs made the light fittings shake "Mr.Collins will kill me!!" About five to ten minuets later Kirsty ran down the stairs struggling to pull her jumper over her head "Mum has dad already gone?!" 

"He went about half an hour ago to take Jordan to school" Kirsty's mum said as he helped Kirsty pull her jumper over her head "You should have got up earlier, I was going to wake you but you looked so tired when you got home yesterday, I thought id let you sleep longer"

"Yeah its called jet lag mum… say Deacon do you reckon… that you could fly me to school?" Kirsty said in a sneaky way with out looking at me

"Some how I don't think so… I was able to hold Metabee and my self in the air but I don't think I could hold you in the air… your kind of like two times the size of him" I told her "Plus I wouldn't be able to take off now any way's"

"What? What are you talking about? Of course you'd be able fly you're the one with wings" 

"Look again" I said, on that last word I said Kirsty stopped tying her shoelaces and looked up at me, it took her a few seconds before she realized that my wings were missing

"Heh? What the hell?! Where have they gone?" Kirsty said in a loud voice as she waved her hand from side to side slowly over where my wings had been.

"Well, I think it must have happed last night, I remember waking up around twelve then trying to go back to sleep but I couldn't at the time because I had a back ache, if Medabots can have back aches, I must have fell asleep because I cant remember any thing else" 

"Oh that's just great!" Kirsty shouted "Sorry I wasn't shouting at you Deacon, its just I've got a class talk to day and well if I don't show up for it Mr.Collins will fail me" 

"So… it's not like your gunna be a teacher when you get a job" I said

"Uh, Deacon I think your missing the point"

"But I'm sure that your teacher won't mind if you have one day off"

12:20pm, the back garden 

            "Ok this time, just like I told you… now use the Hex manoeuvre" Kirsty said

"Eh, eh… what's the Hex manoeuvre again?"

"OH FOR THE LAST TIME! Roll punch hold stab!!"  

"Ok got it… I think…" I said 

"We'll see, Hex manoeuvre!" Kirsty shouted down her Medawatch

'Roll…' I thought to my self as I did a forward roll to wards the target so that I was in close proximity of it, but as I came out of the roll I must have knelt on my tail because I fell flat on my face, the mud on the ground wouldn't have helped either, I heard a small laugh from Kirsty and her Dad.

"You really need to work on your timing" He said, I turned over on to my front and sat up, I was then told that I looked like I was wearing camouflage makeup because of all the mud on my face "That's a new look for you" 

"Your Medabot was due for a clean any way," Kirsty said 

"Oh man," I said as I tried to wipe most of the mud off me 


	12. Something else to worry about

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots or any of the characters but I do own Deacon (Naoki), Kirsty, Archon (Baatezu), Jordan, Leo, Josh, Fenix, Mike, Orcar, Jeff, Spitro, Leon, Aquilla, Ahrok, Bruke and Zenriha 

"Thoughts lead to acts.  
Acts lead to habits.  
Habits lead to character.  
And our character will determine our eternal destiny

Chapter 12; something else to worry about 

1:40pm, out side the East Point pavilion (following day)

            "Oh… I'm so board, there's never any thing to do around this town!" 

"Yeah but remember you were supposed to be at school on Friday, so it's your own fault that we did every thing then, really" 

"My fault… Deacon you told me that it would be better if I stayed off school yesterday!" 

"No I said your teacher wouldn't mind if you weren't at school"

"No I'm quite- wha… That doesn't matter any more" 

"Hmm what about going to see a movie? Or to the arcade?"

"Good idea, but I don't have any money," Kirsty said as she pulled her pockets inside out 

"Ok then… how about, going for a swim in the sea? Its as warm as its going to get in summer" I said, Kirsty seemed to accept and walked down the road back to the house to get her wetsuit, I waited for her here but soon moved of down the ramp to the beach. There were crowds of people on the beach with fewer people in the sea, the sun made the sand look golden but the sea looked anything but clear. But then it never did, at any time, the sand was just not white enough and the waves were too harsh to let the sand settle to the bottom. So it always looked muddy but it never was.  I sat on the sand and sieved it through my fingers; each tiny grain caught the sun and gleamed like a very small diamond.

"How do you think all those grains of sand got there?" A familiar voice that came from behind me said, I turned to look but there was no one there, so I turned back round again and there standing in front of me was Leon "They line most of the coast of this continent and most other continents as well. So how do you think they got there?" 

"Oh it's you, what do you want?" I said as I stood up and raised a fist at him. 

"Do not worry Deacon, I would not attack you again…" Leon said, walking up to me he pushed my arm down out of the way. "The sand that we now stand on was made out of rocks rubbing on each other for millions of years, the waves that rubbed the rocks against each other were generated by wind speed, wind is part of what makes the atmosphere, the atmosphere is what makes the earth. The earth was made by matter collecting in one part of space, and space is endless"

"Uh-hu… sorry you kind of lost me at the part about wind speed" I said scratching my head.

"I know, you never were easy to teach, but that girl you 'hang out' with seems to have taught you in a manner of mire days" 

"Excuse me? What do you mean never were?"

"Have you still learned nothing? Unfortunately I can't show you your past, but I could tell you some of it, but it is still to much of a mystery, the only two Medallorians to know more of your past were Zenriha your creator and Baatezu" Leon explained 

"Zenriha? My Creator you say? And Baatezu?" I asked 

"Zenriha…. Zenriha was one of the first two Medallorians; He created you to guard a shard of crystal, placed in side your body for over a thousand centuries. But the shard was Medalorian made, and pure evil; it started to make you do things that were terrifying. Knowing this would only get worse if he let it continue, he put a stop to it - " 

"Whoa slow down! I can barely keep up!" I said cutting Leon off         

"As I was saying… He made the Ta'llgesna, the living metal. The Metal would keep the shards evil concealed away forever, but what he didn't expect was for the Living metal to have a reaction to the shard of crystal. He knew that you would gain control over the shard and Metal but what he didn't know was that several years down the line, ability to control the metal became even more powerful, as the whole council found out of that day, when Alzar, the army's first leader was banished to the gate world, but he refused to go with out a fight. He picked you as his target…"

"What happened? Did I kick his butt?!" 

"Well yes, and no"

"What do you mean 'and no'?"

"Well, as Alzar was charging for his first attack, you seemed to drop to your knees, shaking and you had you arms wrapped round your self, I didn't know what was going on, and neither did all the other council mem…"

"Hay Deacon!!" Kirsty shouted cutting Leon off, when I looked back to where Leon was standing he was gone, he obviously didn't want to be seen with me.   

2:00pm, south beach

            "Sorry I took so long but mum put my wet suit up in the attic" Kirsty said sitting down next to me. She took her shoes off and stuffed them in a bag along with her Medawatch and jacket "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you but only Ikki and Metabee were able to come over here. They're at a gas station in Chelmsford so they should be here within the hour. I told them to meet us here. Is something… the matter?"

"Nothing… nothing, its just when you went back home, I had an unexpected visitor"

"Who was it?" 

"Leon, he showed up about five minutes after you'd gone" 

"What did he say?"

"He ran on about my past and something to do with Zenriha and Baatezu…"I started to trail off because I didn't want to go in to any details, who would have thought that I was made just to defend something I didn't even know about until now. I tried no to dwell on the thought but it was hard to forget something told to you like that. I didn't believe it much but it was still a daunting thought. "Don't worry about it"

"Ok I wont, but if you've finished pitying your self lets go swim" Kirsty said as she gave me a slight pat on the back. We both ran down to where the waves crashed against the beach, I stopped right in front of the sea but Kirsty kept going and dived head first in to an oncoming wave "C-come… in, th-the waters… G-GRATE!" 

"Hmm…" I said quietly, I then ran over to one of the near by groynes and started to climb along it in till I reached the end.

"W-where are you-you… going y-you W-WUSS!" I heard Kirsty shout to me as I ran back along the plank towards the beach, then I ran back to wards the sea to pick up enough speed for a jump.

"BONZ-EY!!" I shouted out after jumping, there was a rush of freezing water, I was taken by surprise that I could feel how cold it actually was, so I swam up to the surface and had a look around, already I noticed the Living Metal had done what it does best, the fins made it tremendously easier to tread the water and stay in one place when fighting the waves. After I had finished thinking about 'why this' and 'why that' I dived under again but this time as I was, I felt a sharp choking pain in my shoulders and chest, and then passed out like in a robattle… if you're the loser…     

2:50pm, south beach

                                           "_Oh god, Deacon please wake up you can't quit on me now…"_

_                               "Yeah come on, your still with us I know it…"_

_                        "Please stay with us…"_

_                  "I don't know if I'd be able to cope with out you…"_

             "She's freezing, how could this be? Metabee was only in there for ten minutes and he's fine"

         "YEAH BUT I'M GUNNA RUST NOW!!"

         "Oh come off it, your not going to rust, ok?" 

"Wait she's coming around… Deacon can you hear me?" 

"I… could… hear… you… a… second ago" I said slowly 

"She's ok, but can you sit up?" someone said, I didn't know who it was because all the voices sounded jumbled and I couldn't see anything because the light was directly in my eyes.

"I could try… but don't expect any miracles" I said as a joke, as I sat up the sharp choking pain in my shoulders and chest came back but this time it felt like something else was stuck there as well, it rapidly moved it's self in to the two unused black cylindrical ammo holders on my shoulders then it dissipated out wards.

"AHH!"

"Stop whining Ikki its only water" 

"Yeah but I didn't really intend to have a shower today!! And it's all right for you Kirsty you're the one wearing a wetsuit!" Ikki moaned. The sun was no longer in my eyes now so I could see every one again, basically the sheet of amour that looks like a dragons top maw acts as a cap kind of like the ones off baseball caps. It shields me from air attacks to my vision sensor and the sun.     

"Metabee? Ikki? When did you guys get here?" I asked 

"About an hour ago" Metabee said

"So how long was I out for?" 

"An hour, but are you sure your ok?" Kirsty said

"Whoa an hour hu? And yeah I'm fine why do you ask?"

"Well first of all when I went over to where you fell in, you were floating on the top now somehow I don't class that as normal for a Medabot. Second of all when I pulled you out you were freezing and I don't just mean normal metal cold I mean ice cold it was like your heat generators weren't working. Third of all I kept getting a systems critical from your Medawatch and fourthly you managed to ''spit up'' water. Now I'm no expert but that's not normal," Kirsty explained 

"Well… umm… you see…theirs probably a logical explanation for all that" I said as I looked round at the three who were staring at me.

"And there is actually…" The same voice that I heard before from behind me when I was sat on the beach sifting through the sand came from behind me again 

"Leon would you stop sneaking up on me!" I shouted 

"Kirsty, the reason why Deacon floated on the surface was because her body is about the same density as water. What happens when you humans go in to the water?" Leon asked Kirsty

"Err… we get… cold? But that's depending on the temperature of the water" 

"Exactly, 'Bio-metal' that you have so affectionately doved can't with stand temperatures below 20C and temperatures above 45C. It has to have a constant core temperature of 37C. You see Deacon doesn't have heat generators because she doesn't need them. But when faced with a freezing temperature it opens air intake ports on Deacon to try and take in as much warm air as possible to warm its self up. If it gets to hot it tries to expel the warm air to cool down and the intake ports happen to be… well I think you found that out already." Leon explained 

"What then how come she's never done it before hand?" Kirsty asked

"Has she ever been in the sea before now or how about a hot country?" Ikki said

"Well now that you mention it… no"

"I rest my case"

"You don't have a case," Kirsty said

"It was a figure of speech" 

"Ok that explains the systems critical and the freezing but what about spitting up water out of those ammo crates?" Metabee asked

"Very simply, when Deacon fell in the living metal instantly knew that it was freezing water-"

"So it instinctively knew to open the air intake ports…" Metabee said abruptly cutting Leon off

"Yes, in a manor of speaking. But instead of taking warm air in it took in lots of ice cold water, this stopped the living metal from functioning, that also meant that Deacon could not function either" 

"Well that's a drag… wait a sec didn't Dr.Aki say something about to you about to much of an electrical shock could seriously damage you?" 

"Yeah he did, but how did you know that Kirsty?"

"Are you kidding, Dr.Aki kept us up-to-date on everything that was going on back when Metabee wiped the floor with you in that robattel" Ikki said

"Don't remind me," I said glaring at Metabee, he soon looked a way in dismay. Leon gave me a small look of uncertainty but it wasn't uncommon for people to give me this look at the moment.

"I have to say I've never heard of Deacon having such a weakness, but I wouldn't be at all surprised" No one could actually see Leon as he was standing behind Kirsty, Metabee and Ikki but when he did first arrive they all looked to see who it was. I looked down at the sand just going over what Leon said to me first of all about how the sand got there, I didn't want to delve any deeper in to what he said as it would have just ended up with something else to worry about. After I had tore my mind away from his endless riddle I looked up to answer his question but he had vanished.

"It's amazing how much that guy loves to stick around," Metabee said


	13. So, what's in the box?

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots or any of the characters but I do own Deacon (Naoki), Kirsty, Archon (Baatezu), Jordan, Leo, Josh, Fenix, Mike, Orcar, Jeff, Spitro, Leon, Aquilla, Ahrok, Bruke and Zenriha 

Chapter 13; So, what's in the box? 

3:40pm, south beach

            "So, up for another swim?" Kirsty asked

"What, are you kidding?! After what just happened?!" I said crab-walking back a little way from Kirsty we were right next to the sea and I didn't notice until I put my hand in it, it was icy cold so I quickly jumped forwards again in fear of what happened before "You'll never get me in there again!" 

"Well what about the local pool then? That's actually heated"

"Oh no! No more flying or swimming for me! I'm keeping my feet on the ground from now on!" I shouted 

"What a chicken…" Metabee said

"Don't pay any notice to him… he's just as chicken, he won't go in the sea either… because he's scared that he's going to rust" Ikki smirked

"Metabee, you aren't going to rust" Kirsty said

"Oh yeah how do you know?!" 

"Trust me, I know a lot about Medabots, KBT types aren't the most resilient to rusting-"

"Ha!! See!! I told you!!" Metabee shouted cutting Kirsty off, Kirsty then gave Metabee an evil glare and he soon piped down "Sorry…"

"Yeah, well, there not the most rust proof, no offence"

"None taken" Metabee and I said together

"But then there not easy to rust either, so there's nothing to worry about Metabee, your both quite safe" Kirsty finished explaining 

"Glad that's cleared up, maybe you'l come down the beach with me more often now" Ikki said as he gave Metabee a small slap on the back 

"Well… err… I, suppose…" Metabee said as he scratched his head "but I get first dibs on the TV, for a week, when we get back of course" 

"What, no way!"

"Well then, I suppose you could find someone else to go with, how bout… hmm… Erika?"

"What, no you cant bribe me!"

"Well then I guess it's more exciting adventures for you both then!" Metabee said in an evil way

"Fine you can have the TV for a week, but no soaps!"

 "What's so wrong with going down to the beach with Erika?" Kirsty asked

"You don't get it do you? Last time we went down there together she dragged me around all over the place looking for a cave, that 'apparently' had pirates stowing there 'treasure' in it" Ikki moaned 

"Let me guess, there wasn't any pirates, treasure of cave for that matter, and she got the rumour form a friend of a friend of a hair dressers cousins dodge ball player? Right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I've heard it all before as well, I think Mike told me that they were all made up but a big web site, or something like that"

3:57pm, Lime Ave

            "AHH!! Mum get off me!!" Kirsty shouted, as she struggled in vain, to get her mum to stop messing with her hair "I'm not a kid any more! This may have been alright when I was six but not now!"

"But your hairs all messy, you hardly ever comb it, and I thought you'd want to look nice for at least a week while your father and I are away on that business trip"  

"RUN!! RUN AND DON'T LOOK BACK!!" Kirsty shouted out, we all ran from the dinning room through to the living room with out hesitation. 

"I wonder if your mum is any relation to my mum" Ikki said as he flopped on to the couch.

"Wouldn't of thought so" Kirsty said sat she sat next to him

"Hey, wait didn't that thing you ordered from that store come in to day Kirsty?" I asked 

"What thing?" 

"You know that thing you've been going on about for the past two weeks but you wouldn't tell any body about it, that thing?" 

"Oh that thing, yeah I think it did come to day or it should have done, we could go and check, err if that's alright with you guys?" 

"No I don't mind, just as long as you don't go clothes shopping on the way there… I hate it when girls do that" Ikki said 

"Do I look like the kind of girl to do that?"

"I'm not going to answer that question" Ikki said with a smirk on his face

"Lets just go before I change my mind about the clothes shopping bit"

4:10pm, Lowestoft, Bevan Street 

            "How much longer is this shop?" Metabee moaned "I'm thirsty and my feet hurt, can we stop somewhere?" 

"Ok first of all you can't drink so you can't be thirsty and second of all you don have feet" Ikki said 

"Oh yeah, well if I don't have feet then how come I can do this!" Metabee shouted as he Kicked Ikki in the shin then ran away laughing  

"Oh that was so funny, GET BACK HERE SMARTY BOT!!!" He ran after Metabee with out second thoughts, the both of them didn't even look both ways to see if there were any cars coming before chasing each other across the street. All Kirsty and me did was just stand there and watch.

"Wonder if they're like this all the time?" Kirsty asked me

"I don't know and I think I don't want to know," I answered; luckily they chased each other in the right direction of the shop. We both crossed the road and stopped at the other side, most of the people and other Medabots who were walking past stopped and looked like they had never seen a rampaging Medafighter determined to send his own Medabot to the scrap heap. We walked on and came to the shop that Kirsty wanted to go to, Ikki was slumped against a lamppost out side the shop, Metabee was stood a few shops down out of the way and for good reason.

"Well now, I don't see why you to should argue, your supposed to be Medabot and Medafighter" Kirsty said 

"Yeah… yeah I know… I get told that all… the time" Ikki said panting    

"So may be you should stop getting told that and start doing that instead" I said

"I'm sure they'll learn in time, the hard way…" Kirsty said under her breath, Kirsty then continued in to the shop, Metabee's Medafighter followed where as Metabee and me just stayed out side.

"Do you do that kind of thing just to annoy him?" I asked him, Metabee looked up from the floor, he wasn't listening.

"Say wah?" 

"Do you annoy him just for the fun of it or something?" I asked again  

"Na, not always… anyway if I do he asked for it first" Metabee said, about half an hour later Kirsty and Ikki walked out of the shop both of them carrying a large cardboard box that had a logo on the side, between them "What's in the box?"

"Dunno, but the sales man said to look after it well and he gave us this" Kirsty held up a human hand size circuit board it was etched in gold or what looked like gold, one side was covered in microchips and allsorts of electrical doodad and the other side was just plane green circuit board with a small square screen on it.   

"And you still don't know what's in the box?" Metabee asked stupidly 

"What's it with you and boxes?"  Ikki asked

"Well anyway lets get it home and see what it is" Kirsty said

"Are you sure you two can carry that all the way back?" I asked

4:40pm, Lime Ave

            "Man my back is killing me" Kirsty whined as she and Ikki put the box down out side the front door. 

"I told you should have had a rest half way back" I said "Hey what's that? On the door"

"Uh? It's a note… from mum and dad" Kirsty said, opening the note that was stuck to the door at just the right height for Kirsty to notice it as she opened the door "It reads, Sorry that we had to leave early but the business meeting was moved forwards a couple of days, your brother has gone to stay with your cousin, no staying up late and clean up after your self's, Love mum and dad… hum no brother, no parents for a week…"

"Sounds good… I feel sorry for you brother going to stay with Leo though… well not really" I said 

"I think you should feel sorry for Leo with Jordan staying with him" Metabee believed

"Lets get this thing in side now" Ikki said holding his back, after Kirsty had fumbled around with the lock for a little while and moved the box in to the living room we sat it down in the middle of the floor "Wonder what it is"

"Well if you opened it up in stead of sitting around looking at it you might find out what it is," Metabee sarcastically said 

"He has got a point" I added, Kirsty started to pull at the tape that was holding the box together, after watching Kirsty pull at the tape in vain for a few seconds I ran threw in to the dinning room to get a pair of scissors from the draw.

"Here why don't you use these" and with that I started to cut the tape but being careful not to catch anything inside. When I had finished I flipped the lid off to open it but the whole box just fell apart, and small Styrofoam pieces spilled out of the box "Ops… don't worry, I'll clean it up… maybe"

"Whadya mean maybe?!" Kirsty yelled 

"Ok then… I might clean it up"

"What's that, looks like a… I dunno what does it look like?" Metabee asked, after asking he started to pile some of the Styrofoam off the thing to reveal more of it, the object was about the size of an A2 sheet of paper and as thick as a car tier, it had two swept forwards wing like things on each side one in front of the other, under the front wing were lights, on the top of it there was a small access hatch, and at the front of it there were a pair of gold wings that were attached to a round iris that was under a layer of glass, All of its paint work was red except the gold bit.

"What is it?" Ikki asked 

"I haven't the foggiest, I wonder if this circuit belongs in that thing though" Kirsty said as she opened the access hatch, there was a small slot that looked big enough to fit the circuit board into, Kirsty went to put the board in the slot but stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Metabee asked, "Come on I wanna see what this thing is!" 

"So do I, but what's it going to do when it's activated, that's if it activates…" Kirsty said

"Just put the board in and if any thing happens you got me to protect you all" Metabee said 

"Oh I feel so much better" Ikki joked, after thinking about it Kirsty put the circuit in to the thing, the iris on the front of it widened as far as it would go then shrank to the size of a bottle cap, fore spindly long arms unfolded from underneath it, each hand had three fingers on it and all fore arms almost touched the ground when it was hovering at Kirsty's standing height. 


	14. Wake to a nightmare

Ebon_Dragon: Damn, I got so many characters now, I've had to make a list, and that's not even all of them… 0.o;;;

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots or any of the characters but I do own:****

**Medafighters:**

Kirsty, Jordan, Josh, Luke, Simon, Bishop (that name was not my idea ^_^;;;), Gelaria (nor was that one, my friend just objected ho having him self as a character in the story… so I forced him ^_^ but he didn't what his real name), Liam, Mike, Brett, Ian (maybe some more to come)

**Medabots:**

Deacon (Naoki), Archon (Baatezu), Fenix, Megaton, Shadowsword (Simons idea, he likes the name), Megaton, Sergeant-murder (I really have some wired friends or I've lost it…), Braxis, Titan, Orcar, Harbinger, Mobster, Leon, Ahrok, Aquilla, Bruke, Zenriha, Alzar  

Ebon_Dragon: Feel free to use any of my characters in your fanfic, but do remember… THEY BELONG TO ME!!! 

Chapter 14; Wake to a nightmare 

5:00pm, Lime Ave

            "What is that thing?" Kirsty asked 

"Oh yeah, you act like I'm supposed to know!" Ikki said 

"It would help…"

"Who said that?" Ikki asked, "Don't be smart Metabee!" 

"Dude it wasn't me-" 

"Err… guys, I think that thing said it," I said 

"Don't be ridiculous, that thing probably could say a da-"

"On the contrary, I was programmed with over thirteen different languages" The thing snapped back cutting Kirsty off

"See I told you!" 

"What the? It didn't look like the talkative type…" Kirsty said 

"Wonder if it has a name?" Ikki asked

"I'm more concerned with what it is" Kirsty said, "So what are you?" 

"Zelkina core systems, model 11827-2, computer matrix oper-"

"Ok-ok we get the point!" 

"Maybe we should call it Ze for short…" 

"Sounds good… so Ze why are you here?" Kirsty asked it 

"Presumably you ordered this unit from Zelkina core systems," It answered 

"No I mean, do you have any idea who ordered you and for what purpose?"

"I can recall no such information in my data banks" Ze said "All I know is an unnamed person ordered me this unit for an unnamed task, to belong to Atoll Corp." 

Kirsty's eyes widened "Did you say Atoll Corp?" 

"Yes, I was designed to pacifically help that company, but with what jobs I have no data…" 

"Why what's wrong with the Atoll Company?" Ikki asked  

"Oh no Dad mad a mistake again…" Kirsty looked embarrassed 

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"… This is going to be hard to believe but, my Mum and Dad own Atoll Corp, it Makes and designs Medaparts for the Medabot Corp…" 

"Why didn't you tell us, I mean it doesn't matter but still, that's awesome!" Ikki shouted 

"I didn't want that kind of attention…" Kirsty blushed and turned away  

"Maybe you should travel to the corporation, to sort this problem out?" Ze suggested.

"But we've got no way of getting there…" Metabee said 

"Well there is one way, by train, but how we get Ze on there with out getting spotted is another matter" Kirsty said "And my Mum and Dad wont be there anyway" 

"Why where are they?" Ikki asked

"On a business trip, somewhere in Russia…" 

"Just a thought here but, will Ze fit a back pack?" I said, it was a crazy thought but it was the best thing I could think off at the moment.

"I dunno, but its worth a try, I guess" Kirsty sighed. She slowly walked up to her room and returned a few minutes later with the biggest back pack she could find in her room, she set it down on the coffee table. "Now Ze, I'm going to need to deactivate you for a while 

"Yes, of course" Ze said as it span round to show the hatch on its back. Kirsty opened it and pulled the circuit board out, it fell to the floor slowly. 

"I feel so bad about this now for some reason…" Kirsty said as she folded its arms back in and tucked it in to the backpack, she put the circuit board in to her pocket "Well I guess we should go now" 

"Are you sure, its almost six and its dark out…" Metabee said, Kirsty looked out the window, it was pitch black

"Yeah I guess we should go tomorrow then" She sighed. She put the bag down on the floor next to the coffee table and the circuit board on the table

Unknown Place

            The same dream that I have every night now came to me again, every time this happens one more part becomes clearer but I've never reached the end of it yet, I always seem to wake up before I really know what's going on, but I can slowly piece it together…

The land before me hadn't changed; it was still the same as always, green rolling hills and one single tree perched on the edge of a cliff that over looked a city. I sat atop one of the middle-sized pillars that were closer to the land with my knees tucked in to my chest, my wings sprawled out across the top of the pillar behind me. The sea below me was calm, almost still, the whole land looked like a perfect picture, and to once think the earth was like this, it was a horrible thought to think that humans had turned the surface of the planet in to a factory covered wasteland, but one could not hate them for that, not when one of your best friends is one, no. I stood up and turned to see the massive crystal pillars that stood before me, they were a sight to behold, a true marvel of Medalorian technology. I turned back to the land and sighed, to think this isn't real was really a nightmare. 

I stretched my wings and jumped off the edge of the pillar, I flew low across the city rooftops, no one looked up they all knew who I was and weren't bothered by me flying overhead. I landed next to the tree perched on the cliff that over hung the city, Metabee's favourite tree. It reminded me of him too much, so I walked on through the long grass at the bottom of the hill, away from the business of the city, the blades of grass swayed in the breeze.    

"Hey Naoki!" shouted a familiar voice, I didn't need to see him to know who it was. I picked a flower up off the ground, one that had fallen off the stem, it was dieing, just like this civilisation was. 

"What is it now Keyumou?" I sighed 

"Baatezu wants to see us both, he says its important" Keyumou said, he put his hand on my shoulder. I turned to face him, but he looked away "Come on, we'd better go… he'll have our heads if were late" 

Keyumou walked off, back to the main temple, I caught up with him and we walked side by side. It was nice to know that even after this dream was all over, I could still be friends like this with him in reality, and have some link remaining to my past. As we walked to the temple, we joked and laughed at things, at other Medabots. Finally the temple came in to view, built on a hill but surrounded by a valley, we looked down upon it from a hill, magnificent, and it really was.   

We walked through the temple grounds, no Medabots what so ever, they must have been busy doing other jobs. When we entered the temple there were again, no Medabots around, it was starting to get creepy, and normally the corridors of this temple were filled with Medabots. There was a scuffle from one of the corridors that connected to the one we stood in, and a tyrannosaurs type ran out.

"Whoa, slow down buddy!" Keyumou said as he stopped the Medabot from running any further "Where is every one? And why are you running so fast?" 

"They're all in a meeting, and I'm late!!" The tyrannosaurs type shouted. Keyumou and I followed the Medabot to a dark room; it was like a lecture hall, all the seats were filled. Baatezu, who in reality would bare an uncanny resemblance to Archon, stood at the front of the hall, he called Keyumou and I down to the front. 

"You two are both late…" He said, so none of the other Medabots could hear him, they wouldn't have been able to anyway, because of the big noise they made while talking amongst them self's 

"Sorry Baatezu, it won't happen again" Keyumou said 

"See that it doesn't… SILENCE!!"  Baatezu shouted, every single Medabot in the room shut up. This was as far as I got in this dream world before I was torn away from it other times, but this time every thing continued, this must have been the next big event that I was to learn. Baatezu started pacing the stage area, thinking what to say and how to put it I would imagine  "Now, so far our military forces have only just been defeating our rival states military, but of lately they have not prevailed…" 

Baatezu looked at Keyumou, he looked down away from Baatezu's judging relentless stare "This is why I ask you, Naoki, would you fight along side our military armies, with your powers we will triumph!" 

"My powers?" I said, so no one would hear me. I looked around the room at all the Medabots, and then I looked back at Baatezu. I wanted to say no, but something compelled me to say yes, like it was meant to be, like it was destiny. "Yes, I will help…" 

There was a roar from the Medabots behind us as they cheered and clapped, "Then it is decided! Tomorrow at dawn, we will march in to there capital and destroy it! We will leave no one alive!" Those words that came from Baatezu chilled me; I didn't want to be part of a mass annihilation of a city and its inhabitancies, but something deep down in side said I was meant to help. All the Medabots behind use walked out, and went back to there usual jobs, then Baatezu walked out leaving me and Keyumou in the room by our self's.

"Why? Why would you risk your life, just to help me?" Keyumou asked, I smiled and looked down at the floor, and tried to think of something to say.

"I dunno, I may as well, I mean I'm the only one not doing a job around here…" I said, but again it was like a play and I was just watching, and had no control over what happened "…I might be able to make a difference…"  

Keyumou walked out of the room and left me by my self, while alone I thought of all the things that could possibly happen and what I would do if the situation did arise. I didn't stay for long, I quickly walked out of the temple, it was dusk already, the red sun set in the distance and warmed the lands nicely. I stretched my wings and pushed off the ground vigorously, just enough to get me in to the air, then I headed south, past the mountains that bordered the city, past the battle grounds where may a Medabot had lost there lives; to the cause of the civilisation, it sickened me to think that Medabots would fight and kill other Medabots. When I had passed the battlegrounds, there was another mountain range but this one was much higher than the last, it reached through the clouds, but not by much, on the other side of the mountains was a large metal arch way. It stood in the sea; it was a dull grey colour, almost white. It was made of twisted metal, shredded as each long twine twisted at a corner, it wasn't a perfect arch it was jagged and both the struts crossed each other at the top. It resonated with a strange energy and every time I was near it I felt, at one with it, the reminiscence of an ancient civilisation maybe, but then I didn't think any thing could have been older than the Medalorians.

I landed on one of the shredded pieces that stuck out over the sea, and spent the night there, like I always did and always used to.

Unknown place 

The night seemed to pass so quickly; I pulled my self off the metal ledge and leapt off the metal structure. It didn't take me long to get back to the temple, the armies had already gathered out side the temple, I flew down swiftly and landed at the front next to Keyumou.

"I thought you weren't going to turn up…" Keyumou smiled, I smiled back. The Medabots behind us stood in formation and talked amongst them self's, they were big black KBT types, newer, but pacifically designed and made for the military. Some of them held banners with this temples symbols on it, others energy shields, and the rest there own weapons. There were three rows of ten hover tanks at the back with different assortments of weapons on them.

"Well couldn't not turn up, after all I made a promise" I said, the Medabots behind us quietened down when Baatezu, Alzar, and Zenriha walked on to the balcony above us, they stood at attention. 

"Today marks the end of our rival nation, we will march in there and destroy them, we will leave no survivors, we will take their city and turn it in to one of our own! And when we are done with their capital, we will find and destroy their towns, their hopes, their dreams! All that oppose us shall fall!" Alzar shouted at the top of his voice. He was a decrepit mad man, and his looks added to the affect. He was a light purple dragon like beast, with dark blue muscles showing on his arms and legs, he had dragon like wings, and dark purple plumage down his back, his eyes were golden pools of yellow, his shoulders were covered in giant shoulder pads that covered his chest as well, and two long horns sprouted from the top of his head. It was hard to tell if he was a Medabot or some other type of being, but what ever he was he was truly mad. "Now go and bring death to your enemies!" 

Keyumou and I lead the army away from the temple and towards the opposing city, the troops behind us both trampled the long grass down with out caring, they stepped on any living thing that got in there way, with out caring. We crossed the battlefields; the place stagnated of death and decay. Then the army marched over a mountain pass, the tanks could only go two after each other because the road wasn't wide enough. After the pass was a desert with a huge white city in the centre, it was like an illusion. 

"Well, here we are…" Keyumou said as he gave a sigh, I nodded. Keyumou gave the order to the tanks with artillery weapons to open fire on the city, they raised the long barrelled cannons and opened fire on his mark. The rounds impacted on some sort of shield, but with enough rounds being emptied in to it, it was sure not to hold for very long. But in the short time that it was up the opposing forces massed in side the shield area ready to leap out and attack when the shields went down. "Get ready!" 

"It would take every thing we have to take that army out," I said as I formed wrist blades out of Bio-Metal. Suddenly the shields went down and the shots impacted on the city, binging some buildings down. The other Medabot army charged it was being lead by a Stag beetle type Medabot; the soldiers of the army were more advanced versions. 

"First line, open fire!" Keyumou ordered, the first line of black KBT types knelt down and fired there repeaters in to the other army, the first line dropped to the floor as did the second, but there army was ten times the size of ours. Once the front line had run out of ammunition the second line took over while the others reloaded, again the second and first line of the other army went down. Our tanks took out more of the army but there were just to many of them. "Well never win, well have to retreat…"

"Attack!!" Shouted another Medabot from behind us. Keyumou and I turned to the pass, thousands more Medabots ran down, but they weren't here to help us they were here to help the other side.

 "Oh no! It's a trap!!" I shouted. Our forces were trapped, we had no way to retreat back and we were out numbered. The new Medabots to join the battle ripped though our tanks, then through the back lines of our forces until it was just ten of us left, we managed to hold them off a bit longer but not by much. The opposing army killed every single one of them except for Keyumou and me. We stood back-to-back, ready to fight them off, but they just stood there in a circle around us, then the leader stepped though the ranks, and the soldiers restrained us.

"Humm… you must be Keyumou, the famed military leader… and you! Zenriha's creation! It is a pleasure to finally come face to face with such a legend I must say!" the Stag beetle type said, he laughed and raised his Chambara-sword to my chest "It's a shame that they say, death comes for us all…" 

"You wouldn't dare!" I spat

"Leave her alone!!" Keyumou shouted as he struggled to get free.

The Stag Type lifted my head with his sword. "You have something I want… no, you have something I need!"

"Witch would be?" I said

"The Athenry shard!" I really had no idea what he was talking about, but I took the advice that Metabee gave me the first time, 'Just play along' seemed like a good idea at this point or so I thought. 

"Yeah, well you aint getting it!!" I shouted, the stag type was handed a sword with weird markings on it by on of the soldiers, raised the swords tip to my chest.

"Death comes for us all…" He said before plunging the sword in to my chest…


	15. Death is not a factor

Ebon_Dragon: Damn, I got so many characters now, I've had to make a list, and that's not even all of them… 0.o;;;

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots or any of the characters but I do own:****

**Medafighters:**

Kirsty, Jordan, Josh, Luke, Simon, Bishop (that name was not my idea ^_^;;;), Gelaria (nor was that one, my friend just objected ho having him self as a character in the story… so I forced him ^_^ but he didn't what his real name), Liam, Mike, Brett, Ian (maybe some more to come)

**Medabots:**

Deacon (Naoki), Archon (Baatezu), Fenix, Megaton, Shadowsword (Simons idea, he likes the name), Megaton, Sergeant-murder (I really have some wired friends or I've lost it…), Braxis, Titan, Orcar, Harbinger, Mobster, Leon, Ahrok, Aquilla, Bruke, Zenriha, Alzar  

Ebon_Dragon: Feel free to use any of my characters in your fanfic, but do remember… THEY BELONG TO ME!!! 

Chapter 15; Death is not a factor 

Unknown place

"Yes, death does come for us all… and today it beckons you… and in your death shall our city live!" the stag type shouted to his troops. The two soldiers that were restraining me dropped me to my knees, I fell on to my side as every thing started to go black, it was a horrible feeling, lonely, cold, and dark. The last thing I saw was a trickle of silver Bio-Metal stream over the sand, and the last thing I heard was Keyumou yelling. 

_The pain, it was horrible…_

_                  Excruciating…_

_                                     Agonizing…_

_                                              It felt like I just wanted to give up…_

_                                     But giving up was not an option…_

                  Something forced me to fight, an invisible force, it pulled me back, from the brink of death…

_"Now, the world shall know, that we are the supreme race!"_ the stag type shouted. The voices got louder and louder, and turned in to cheering, I opened my eyes, every one was jumping about cheering for the stag type, no one had noticed that I was slowly regenerating. The pain was still unbearable, I held the sword that was in my chest with one hand, and with the other I felt around my back, the sword had exited out of my back, it was horrific. This was possibly the worst thing that has ever happened to me. _"Once we obtain the Athenry shard, witch is rightfully ours! We will demolish the other capitol!"_   

"No! You wont get away with this!" I heard Keyumou shout

"And what hopes do you have of stopping me? You friend lays dead, and so does your army! You have no hope!" the stag type shouted. I slowly pulled the sword out, but with every pull pain shot though me, I tried to keep from yelling in pain but it became so immeasurable that it was a reflex. So with one sharp pull I wrench the sword out and let out a scream of unspeakable pain. The stag type turned and looked down as I through the sword to one side, the stag type was horror-struck "Impossible…" 

I stumbled to my feet while holding my wound "…N-nothings… impossible…" I spluttered, then an even worse pain than the one before ensued, and that same feeling that I just wanted to let go crept over me again, I fell to my knees and cradled my chest in my arms as the pain got worse and worse, but this time I didn't fight it, I couldn't, I didn't know what was happening to me. It was more than a pain, much more but it was unexplainable. And again every thing went black…

…When I woke up I found my self in a room laying on a work surface, bright lights above me, I had no clue where I was. Three figures lent over me, I couldn't see who they were, because of the bright lights in my eyes. "Where am I? Am I dead?" I asked the three shadowed out figures, they talked between them self's for a few seconds.

"No you are far from death…" One of them answered, the lights went out and the three figures were revealed, Zenriha, Baatezu and Alzar stood over me. I remembered something and it all became so clear to me now, when Alzar was not allowed on the council in a previous dream I had and I was, he was furious at me, possibly so mad that he would try and kill me, but he wasn't strong enough to do it on his own, so he had me sent in to a battle that I couldn't possibly win.

"You… you conniving little rat!" I shouted as I sat up, Alzar moved away a little bit.

"Naoki, what is this all about?" Baatezu asked, I jumped off the table and formed a wrist blade of Bio-Metal and raised it to his neck, he backed away as I moved closer Baatezu and Zenriha started to panic "Now Naoki, put our arm down and calm down!" 

"Naoki I implore you, don't do it, think of the penalties it would bring about if you were to kill me…" Alzar said as he got backed in to a corner of the room, he daren't move in case I killed him, accidentally. I scowled at him, and pushed the blade as close as I could with out actually hurting him. 

"Just as you tried to kill me?" I said

"What are you talking about?" Zenriha asked

"After you wouldn't let Alzar on to the council, he became livid, he wanted me dead as well as all of you, but he couldn't do it on his own, no, he's two weak, so he had me sent in to a battle that I couldn't possibly win. He made a deal with the enemy; they would let him live in return for my destruction and the destruction of this city. But there was one other thing I forgot to mention, when the enemy had killed me, they would take the Athenry shard and destroy the whole continent" I explained. 

"Is this true?" Zenriha asked, Alzar looked away

"Its it isn't it!" I shouted. As I did the ground around me turned back and the walls and ceiling shifted and morphed in to black as well, and a distant voice could be heard.

         _"Come on Deacon, wake up…"_

I tore my self away from the paralysis of the dream and found my self laying in Kirsty's bed room, Kirsty her self was trying to wake me up "What, I'm up I'm up!" I said as I rolled over. 

"Come on, we really have to go before we miss the next train, there wont be another one for three hours" 

"Three hours, a bit extreme isn't it?" I said

"Well what ever the train company wants…" Kirsty sighed; we walked down stairs and in to the dining room. 

There was a loud thump from the up stairs guest room "Metabee! You could have woke me up some other way!" Ikki shouted, there was an even louder thump and the hanging lights shook.

"Hey what was that for!?" Shouted Metabee, there was another series of thumps as the two obviously started fighting, the ceiling rattled and the hanging lights gain shook. 

"Those two will go through the ceiling if they're not careful…" I sighed

"I better tell them to stop it…" Kirsty said as she stood up from her breakfast, then there was aloud crash followed by another. Both Kirsty and I ran up the stairs, and flung the guest room door open. Books littered the floor along with a collection Kirsty's brother's comics, both the bookshelf arched across the room. "Aw, what a mess… and guess who has to clear it up now…" 

"How can those two cause so much mess…" I asked, Metabee sat up from under all the books followed by Ikki both of them smirked.

"Err, he did it" The said at the same time, and pointed at each other. 

"Typical…" I sighed, the two stood up and pushed on of the shelf's back up while Kirsty and I pushed the other on back up, then after that we all started putting the books back on the self's.

9:00am, Lowestoft central train station

After every thing had been sorted out at home we waited for the train to arrive at he main station, it was already late by half an hour, I kept thinking back to the dream and what it was really trying to tell me, I really didn't understand it all but I tried to make some senesce of it. 

Kirsty didn't forget the backpack that had Ze init; it seemed like the faster she could get rid of the thing the better, but I couldn't under stand why, there was nothing wrong with Ze "God damn it! Where is that stupid train?!" She shouted as she stomped around impatiently, she sat down on a bench next to Metabee.

"Dude, calm down, it's a train its not like it can go missing" He said as he lent back and folded his arms, Kirsty gave him an evil stare. 

"I think we should have just walked, we would have been there by now…" Ikki said 

"Yeah, you sure would have…" 

"Luke? What are you doing here?" Kirsty said, "I thought you went on holiday…"

"Ah, well, my flight got cancelled you know that old story" Luke smiled, he walked over to Ikki "And your Ikki then, I've heard a lot about you, congrats on the world championship" 

"Thanks…" 

"So, where are you lot off to?" Luke asked

"Norwich, to Atoll Corp. why do you ask?" Kirsty said

"I've got nothing to do so I may as well come with you"

"Errm, I don't think you can invite your self," I said 

"No, no, I don't mind him coming…" Kirsty said "But if that's all right with you guys" 

"Its cool" Metabee said, Ikki just nodded.

"Well we could go if this damn train gets here" Kirsty sighed. 

It was becoming so predictable now, every day or three in this case, my medallion would chime, but since we left Japan it hadn't done any thing. And it only just started again, this time the chime was distorted; it made me jump, as did it every one else. I looked down at it and felt weak, then I looked up at Kirsty, she was the last thing I saw before I collapsed. 

"Deacon… awake…" 

I heard strange distorted voices over a wind howling, telling me what to do, I opened my eye's and noticed I wasn't at the train station any longer, but in a strange room well at least I thought it was a room, it was pitch black except the place were I laid, it was illuminated by a bright light. This was all becoming too much for me to handle, at every corner I faced a dream of my past or something to do with it. But this time was it real or not, I couldn't tell. 

"Get up…rise…stand…" I stood up and the room lit up slowly, it was a circular room, and there seemed to be no apparent end to the ceiling, an illusion maybe, what ever it was it creped me out big time. 

I saw a door out of the corner of my eye, and ran over to it, I was just about to open the door when the room shifted to a long corridor, I turned round and the same door was behind me. I went to open that door and the room again shifted back in to the room I was in before; I went back in to the long corridor and started to walk down it. Occasionally I would pass the odd picture hung on the wall, it all seemed very strange, all the pictures were just blank. I ignored this and continued walking, to the end of the corridor, there was another door, but this time on it was a strange red symbol, I had seen it somewhere before, I looked down at my medallion, there on the bottom segment was the symbol. I knew now that it either meant something good or bad was going to happen when the hand reached that symbol. I continued through the door. 

"Holy hell!" I shouted. The room I now stood in was of a spherical shape wit the very top cut off, around the edge of the room were long spikes; evenly spaced out. But in the centre of the room was a crystal, suspended between two giant spikes, carved with archaic design. The crystal shot bolts of black energy out of the black lines on its self, and purple energy out of the purple lines, the energy bridged between the smaller spikes around the edge of the room, and then I noticed that the crystal had a section missing out of it, like it had been shattered, or broken on purpose. 

Then with one loud blast, a beam of white energy shot down the top spike from out side, and hit the crystal, the energy beam soon replaced the piece that was missing, some how. The crystal shot white bolts of energy out at all the smaller spikes, but they started to arc to the two larger spikes, the room trembled as the two large spikes were blown apart. But under the spikes stone exterior were two machines, each with fore arms that folded down and sheathed the crystal in their grasp. The crystal started firing randomised bolts again but they arced between the arms and charged the two machines up. They fluxed with energy, and then there was tremendous explosion from the surface followed by a bright light. The crystal vibrated violently, and shattered in to three pieces, and each piece landed on the catwalk that surrounded the two giant machines. I walked up to one of the fragments, and picked it up, it gleamed with a strange light, and as soon as I held it in my hand it disintegrated in to blue flames, it didn't burn but instead was cold. The room started to rattle fiercely, as the two machines tried in vain to keep the power flowing through them self's. The smaller spikes fell off the wall and smashed on the round wall; sections of the catwalk fell down because of the bombardment of heavy weights falling on them. 

I quickly formed wings out of Bio-Metal and flew out of the ceiling of the spherical room; the room must have been deep under ground, I found my self flying up a large tunnel to the surface; it was carved with ancient symbols that were etched in gold on red stone. At the end of the tunnel was a distorted light, that strange wavy pattern that you get when light passes through water. Upon reaching the end I could say that it was in fact water, it covered the end of the tunnel, but how it was kept from falling down the tunnel was a very big question indeed. I didn't hesitate; I pushed my way in to it as soon I heard the explosion from the room below me. 

On the other side was an ocean, I turned round to see if the entrance was still there, it was, but it looked as though it was behind watery glass. I didn't want to stick around much so I set off to the surface, using my wings and tail to swim with, I didn't have much time to make fins, so I just made do. It wasn't a very long way to the surface; it was wired that there wasn't a single fish in the ocean or plant life like coral. The light reflecting from the surface was dark, crimson, and horrible, I surfaced and saw why.

I was no longer in Lowestoft, or that time for that matter, but back in Medalorian times. The land was burning in the distance, the sky a blood red, it rained hard, and the sea was very violent. Strange warped cries were carried on the wind from the land. I swam to the shore in desperation, fighting against the waves, not an easy task but in the end it paid off, when I got to the docks I jumped on to one of the smaller boats then up on to the plat form, dead Medabot bodies were scattered over the dock area. It was horrible, I had no idea what had happened here, I kept walking passed the dock area and all the bodies following the road up to the main city, but there was a loud screech. I looked up from where the noise came from, flying above me was a giant creature, but strangely enough it looked like Alzar, it opened its mouth and golden-orangey energy charged and it fired out at a very high speed, I was so petrified I couldn't move, but the shot missed and instead hit another Medabot next to me. The shot went straight through the Medabot and it fell to the floor, dead, the creature flew off, it ignored me completely, I wondered why, but I soon moved on. The city I approached was destroyed, no one was left, all dead, every last one of them, I fell to my knees and almost cried but I tried my hardest not to. I looked up to the sound of foot steps, and a yellow KBT type walked out from behind a building, and a ran up to him. 

"Hey Keyumou!" I shouted to him, but he kept walking slowly with his head hung low. "What happened here?!" I shouted to him, but again he just kept walking, it was like he didn't care any more, like he had lost all hope. I walked next to him and went to put my hand on his shoulder, but as I did, it went straight through him, I was to stunned for words. I tried again, but again my had went right through him, so I tried something else, I put my hand on to a near by building, the same result, it became apparent to me then this was not a dream, I really didn't know what it was if it wasn't a dream. 

There was a loud explosion from behind us, at the base of the pillars, Keyumou and I turned to see what had happened. The tallest pillar collapsed on its self, sending a tidal wave of water out from around the bottom which smashed in too the others and shattered them one by one. There was a loud screech of triumph from the monsters that soared overhead, but then a bright light radiated from the remains of the tallest pillar, it shot in to the sky, this signified the end of the Medalorian race, even though I did not know this to be true, the feeling it gave me felt like it. The yellow Medabot walked on to wards the temple, and I followed close behind.           ****

It seemed like ages before we final reached the temple, and it seemed like ages before Keyumou shad the nerve to enter, but he pulled him self together and pushed both the doors open, hundreds of Medabots had survived what ever happened to the others but got away with broken limbs and cuts gathered in the temple. "There he is! The traitor!" One Medabot yelled at Keyumou. Keyumou stepped back wards, away from all the Medabots.

"You turncoat!" Another shouted


End file.
